Total Drama World Tour: London Reorientated
by Bellyacher
Summary: What would happen if Duncan never returned to Total Drama World Tour? The episode 'I See London...' was obviously a turning point in the season, so what if it never occurred? This season would have taken an entirely different approach! How different you may ask? Well there's only one way to find out...
1. I See London

**Hello there! In a nutshell, this fanfiction is an alternate version of Total Drama World Tour, where Duncan never returned to the game. I'm just going to assume that no one else has written a story like this. If it has, then whoopsies. Due to it being altered, this would mean that:**

**a) The whole love triangle never occurred.**

**b) ****Gwen and Courtney are still friends.**

**c) And a whole bunch of other stuff that I'm not going to spoil.**

**Anyway every challenge and location will be the same. Another thing to note is that I may or may not do songs, because I am completely terrible at songwriting. I will be able to do some of them with the lyrics and singers slightly adjusted, but that's as far as I will go. At the special case that there is a song, I'll just say what happened during it.**

**Also, if you have read my other fanfiction Total Drama Return of Pahkitew, the story will be written at a similar format. It will be written as if you, the reader, is watching it through television.**

**And one last not-so-important note: the third aftermath show will most likely not be written as that episode virtually will virtually the same.**

**This episode begins directly after Owen captured Jack the Ripper.**

* * *

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet were inside first class of the plane and stood by a widescreen television revealing camera angles of the challenge. All nine contestants (Alejandro, Owen, Tyler, Noah, Heather, Cody, Sierra, Courtney and Gwen) were there as well. Courtney and Gwen had a person inside a duffel bag in front of them and looked worried as Noah and Owen also had one as well.

"Sweet!" Owen cheered as he dragged his duffel bag. "Everybody's okay!"

"Yep," Heather agreed. "Everyone's fine. You guys were _so_ stupid to be worried." Heather laughed awkwardly as Alejandro, Sierra, Tyler and Cody glanced at her annoyingly.

"But it was reassuring to see _some_ weren't concerned," Alejandro added as he glared at Noah suspiciously.

"You were watching everything?" Noah asked the Spaniard awkwardly. Alejandro continued to glare at the braniac. Noah scratched his head. "Woah, that's awkward."

"Like an eel dipped in grease!" Alejandro quoted Noah when he competed in the challenge.

"Now where I come from that's a compliment! Tough neighbourhood." Noah lied cheerfully, attempting to win back his trust. Alejandro rolled his eyes. "But hey, we caught the Ripper-type guy!" Noah hovered his hands over the duffel bag as Owen pulled it off the person, revealing an old balding man.

The other contestants gasped. "Old-man Jenkins?!" They exclaimed in surprise.

Chris nonchalantly walked over to the person and pulled off its old-man mask, revealing a deranged, grotesque, mutated Ezekiel. The homeschooler's lost his toque, had a portion of his ear bitten off and his skin turned into a shade of green.

"Ezekiel?!" The contestants were corrected. He replied with an animal-like growl.

"Found him livin' in the cargo hold homeschoolin' with the rats," Chef explained quickly.

"I was gonna let him back in the game if he avoided being captured but since he could not," Chris stated. He clicked his fingers. Chef picked up Ezekiel and threw him out of the plane as he let off a human scream.

"So who did Courtney and Gwen catch?" Heather questioned Chris afterwards.

"Well Chris wanted a criminal so..." Gwen dragged on. "Okay, we didn't catch the right one but..." Gwen pulled off the duffel bag of her captured person and was revealed to be none other than Duncan.

"Duncan?!" The contestants exclaimed yet again.

"You brought me back here?!" Duncan complained irritatedly as he stood up. "Ugh, where's the stupid exit again?" Duncan tried to walk away but was stopped by Chris' finger pressing on his chest.

"Not so fast," Chris warned the delinquent. "You're not going out again just to hide from us. This time we're implanting a GPS tracker on you so we can pick you up later!" Chef appeared behind Duncan holding an unknown piece of technology. He got hold of Duncan's wrist and implanted a chip inside him. Duncan yelped. "You're going to the Amazon's elimination ceremony as Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot gets to relax at first class!"

The winning team cheered and Team Amazon groaned. Alejandro continued to glare at Noah, causing him to cringe.

The camera cut near the bathroom confessional, where Courtney and Duncan were standing. "...And how could you think it was okay to leave like that?!" Courtney lectured Duncan. "Because it was not...UGH! Abandon me again, and it will not be pretty. Now, get over here ya big lug!" Courtney opened her arms and embraced Duncan just as Gwen exited the bathroom. "I'm not really mad, I just missed you." Duncan did not listen to his girlfriend as he was too busy staring at Gwen.

"Every time I ran from the cops, I thought of you," Duncan seemingly told Courtney but was actually towards Gwen. She turned around in shock.

Gwen returned to economy class where Cody was sitting, bored. There was no sign of Heather or Sierra. "I'm surprised she's not with you," Gwen said, surprising Cody.

"Wha- oh, Sierra," He replied. "Heh, yeah. She went to the bathroom."

"And...Heather?"

"Think she went to Alejandro or somethin'. I dunno. Why do you ask?" Gwen leaned over to Cody's ear and whispered something unknown. Afterwards Cody nodded his head, as if they had made an agreement.

At the elimination ceremony the Amazons sat on the benches along with Duncan, who was between Courtney and Gwen. "The votes have been counted," Chris informed the losing contestants with an envelope on his hand.

"I'm just going to say each vote to add a little bit more suspense. The first vote goes to Heather!" Heather frowned as most of the other teenagers present grinned.

"Another for Heather!" This time Heather's eyebrows went up in fear.

"One for Courtney!" Heather smiled darkly as Courtney rolled her eyes.

"A second for Courtney!" Now Courtney and Heather glared at each other as Gwen, Cody, Sierra and Duncan watched in awe.

"And the final vote goes to...Heather!" Courtney raised her arms up and cheered.

"No! This has got to be a reward challenge, right?" Heather asked Chris nervously.

"Sorry Heather," Chris said as he threw a parachute at her. He then threw another towards Duncan. "It's time to say tally-ho. Pip pip. Cheerio! Toodel-oo!" Chris said with a terrible British accent.

"Shut up!" She walked towards the exit with the parachute in her hands. She gave one last glare to her teammates before she jumped out of the plane. followed by Duncan. When the delinquent fell, Ezekiel was revealed to be crouching on top of the landing gear, growling.

* * *

Alejandro was sitting inside the confessional with his arms crossed and frowned. "Noah is lucky that we won the challenge, otherwise he would have been eliminated already. Still, now that he recognises me as a threat, I must figure out a way to eliminate him before he convinces others to vote me out. Wait a minute..." Alejandro grinned darkly and rubbed his hands together. "I know what to do!"

* * *

While Owen and Tyler were sound asleep in first class, Alejandro woke up Noah. When the braniac opened his eyes he was about to shout were it not for Alejandro covering his mouth. "Listen up," The Spaniard ordered Noah. "You figured out my true intentions. I will admit I underestimated you. But if you try to spill the beans about me, then I assure you that you will regret it!"

Noah breathed a sigh if relief when Alejandro removed his hand. "What do you want me to do?" He sputtered.

"As long as you do what I say and eliminate who I want, then we will be in good terms." Alejandro raised his hand, prompting a handshake to Noah. Because he had no choice, Noah shook his hand in agreement.

Chris and Chef were at the cockpit when the incident occurred. Chef continued to pilot the plane as Chris laughed at what just happened. "Looks like Alejandro is taking advantage of his fellow teammate! Whatever he'll do next, we just got to sit back and relax. Will Noah tell all? And who's going to fall? Find out next week on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

**And that is it! what do you think of it? Feedback and support is appreciated! :) I'll most likely update this in a weekly basis. I will also add my reason as to why I eliminated the specific person.**

**Heather: So this is what I pictured the voting would be like:**

**Heather - Courtney (Doesn't like her), Gwen (See Courtney's) and Cody (Told by Gwen beforehand)**

**Courtney - Heather (Stretched her on a rack and another explanation from Sierra), Sierra (Heather wanted to vote off either Gwen or Courtney, and needed the help of Sierra and Cody. Cody said he would not vote off Gwen, therefore forcing the two to vote off Courtney. Of course Cody lied and voted for Heather instead)**

**Nothing bias, just felt that she would be the one targeted out of the Amazons.**


	2. Greece's Pieces

**Yay! Another episode! I would like to thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I honestly did not expect all that!**

**I've only posted this a day after the previous episode ****because this chapter doesn't really provide anything new. There's a bit more story development but that's as far as it will go. Otherwise this will most likely be updated weekly.**

**On a side note, I actually added the song that occurred in this episode. The only thing different about the song is the singers and the lyrics. The music and beat virtually stays the same, so when you read the song, just play the Greek Mix music with it. I also wrote it similar to a screenplay since that's the only way I can think of doing it. Combining it with the text is hard.**

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama World Tour:" Chris McLean commentated as a series of clips from last episode flashed as he talked. "London England. Home to royalty, history, and some very hard buses." A video of Noah was shown being crushed by Owen at the top of a double decker bus. "Ccccrunch! Here, Tyler went through a painful growing period, we said a surprise hello to Duncan, and a sad goodbye to Heather. Duncan indirectly confessed his love to Gwen albeit while he was hugging Courtney. Talk about cheating! Alejandro forced Noah into an alliance just so he can hide hide his manipulative personality! Face it Noah, you can't beat his Spanish brain over your, um, normal brain."

The camera was now at the cockpit with Chris and Chef inside. "We've got eight competitors left and a million dollars on the line. Who's game is getting old and who's strong enough to grab the gold? Find out right now on Total! Drama! World Tour! Oopah!"

"Oh that's just embarrassing," Chef told Chris.

* * *

Inside economy class, Sierra and Cody were sitting together and Gwen and Courtney were bonding. "Economy class blows," Courtney told Gwen in a slightly sad voice. "What's worse is that Duncan just came back then suddenly Chris kicked him out like it was nothing! He got voted off unfairly just because he didn't want to sing a dumb song. I'm pretty sure Cody hasn't sung in at least three of them!"

"Chris ain't complainin'," Cody argued.

"And Cody's voice needs to be saved up for something special!" Sierra added, squeezing Cody's neck.

"Yeah, it's unfair," Gwen supported Courtney, ignoring the other two team members. "But, I think you should, you know,-"

"File a lawsuit! Thanks Gwen!"

"No that's not what I me-"

"Definitely going on the top of my list once we're done." Courtney grabbed a comically long piece of paper from her pocket and unravelled it. She grabbed a pen from inside her vest and wrote at the top, with Gwen watching awkwardly.

* * *

Gwen sat on the toilet seat in the confessional. "Oh what am I doing?" She said loudly. "The moment I finally become friend-ish with Courtney, Duncan confessed his love to me. I think. No!" Gwen held her hair. "Let me think of it this way: maybe he was actually thinking of Courtney while looking at me! That's not a confession of love. As long as I keep that mentality then maybe I won't feel so guilty!"

* * *

"Can you imagine if you and me ended up in the final two?" Courtney continued to talk with Gwen.

"That would be crazy!" Gwen replied enthusiastically.

"What do you think Chris would do to turn us against each other?"

"What if we go to Australia and fight a gauntlet of kangaroos? Or go to that haunted road in America? Maybe enter those trenches back in World War I, or that place where the massacre of-"

"Gwen, that's...that's kinda dark."

"Sorry."

In first class, Owen and Noah slept together with cucumber slices on their eyes as Tyler and Alejandro sat together eating their breakfast.

"Eh," Owen murmured as he slept. "Noah! Don't press the red button! Great Scott don't press the red button!" Owen woke up and screamed, accidentally slapping Noah on the face. He groaned in pain as he comforted his cheek, glaring the big Canadian. Owen noticed Alejandro and Tyler beaming at him, annoyed by his actions. "Heh, was I talking in my sleep?" Owen giggled nervously. "Sorry. I'll just...go...away." Owen stood up and walked out of first class.

* * *

"Tyler and Al are super tight now!" Owen informed in the confessional. "I guess they got no one else to talk to since Noah's been with me this all time. And now, if we lose this challenge, they might eliminate one of us!"

* * *

The eight contestants were taken to the cafeteria room with Chris McLean and a table at the centre. Noah noticed a certain mutated prairie boy underneath the table exiting a secret trapdoor and closing it back down.

"Um Chris-" Noah attempted to explain to the host.

"Shush!" Chris ordered the braniac.

"But I just saw Eze-"

"Hush it!"

"You weren't even talki-" Chris covered Noah's mouth irritatedly.

"Prepare yourselves for challenges of an amateur caliber!" The host announced, removing his hand from Noah's mouth. The contestants appeared excited. "Because we're recreating the original Olympics!" The contestants' expressions flushed. "And we're heading to the birthplace of the Olympics right now in-"

"Greece?" Courtney guessed with her hand up.

"Atlantis?" Sierra also guessed with her hand up.

"Mount Olympics?" Owen thought loudly.

"Wrong, fictional and...what?" Chris corrected Courtney, Sierra and Owen, respectively. "We're going to Rome, Italy!"

Owen gasped and raised his arms. "Pizza party!" He cheered.

"But Courtney was correct," Alejandro corrected Chris. "The Olympics originated in Greece."

"No, they originated in-" Chris retorted.

"Nope, it was Greece," Noah supported. "She's right." Chris grabbed papers from his pocket and exaggeratedly threw some away. He quickly scanned one of them before he called out for interns. Two of them stood beside him.

"Everyone should probably hang on to something," Chris advised the contestants. "Everyone except _you_." Chris angrily pointed at the intern to his left. Suddenly the plane abruptly tilted, causing the intern to fly off the plane. "And _you_ find some info on Greece!" He ordered the remaining intern. "Quickly!" The intern raced off to do what he was told. "Greece it is," Chris said in a happier tone. He chuckled as he walked away to tell Chef to change the destination. The contestants were hugging the table during the incident.

"Prepare yourselves for battle!" Sierra said to the other team as she stood up.

"Child's play!" Alejandro responded. "There's no way us athletes will lose an Olympic challenge to a team with _no men_!" Cody sighed miserably as Sierra pouted.

"I never thought you were sexist," Courtney insulted Alejandro as she walked towards him. "Besides, our team will be _dazzling_ with gold!"

"I was only being historically correct since only men participated in the ancient Olympics," Alejandro replied. "And, believe me, the only gold you'll be getting is the best effort prize."

The plane landed in Greece and the contestants stood in front of a gigantic marble building. Chris held a script as he explained to them what they were going to do today. "Welcome to the Acropolis in Athens, Greece," Chris told the contestants. "Home to many of the very first Olympians." Chris pointed at his intern beside him, smiling confidently. "Who as my intern has informed me, competed _naked_!"

"All right," Owen sighed. "Time to drop the laundry." Owen unbuckled his belt, to which the contestants looked away in shock.

"No no!" Chris stopped the big Canadian. "That was just a quirky fact not an order! There's no need to be one hundred percent accurate. Stay dressed. _Very_ dressed. We only have to resort to nudity if there's a tiebreaker." Chris shoved the script at the intern's chest and walked towards the competitors. "Today we're gonna do things a bit differently. All of the challenges will be one-on-one matches. Every victory gets you a gold medal! The team with the most gold wins first-class tickets to our next destination. Second place wins a brutal elimination ceremony."

"And silver medals, right?" Owen asked the host. "Second place gets silver?"

"There are no silver medals," Chris told Owen. "Just gold."

"But in the Olympics-"

"Just gold. That's it."

* * *

"As a kid I've always fantasised about being an Olympian," Owen recounted in the confessional. "Standing proudly on that podium with my head held high! As I listen to the national anthem." A tear formed in the corner of his eye.

* * *

Chris led the contestants through the Acropolis. "Our first historical event is a Grecian scavenger hunt! The inside of the Odeon of Heracles is filled with maze-like rows of huge columns. Players must search through this ancient forest of columns and return with the Grecian treasure that awaits you inside. First one to do so takes the gold! So, who's going in?" Gwen stepped forward for the Amazons and Alejandro pushed Noah in front of him. Noah glared at Alejandro furiously. "Gwen versus Noah it is!"

"Thanks a lot, Al," Noah muttered to himself sarcastically. The Spaniard's eye twitched noticeably but he remained smiling at him smugly.

* * *

"This is too easy!" Alejandro boasted in the confessional. "Noah will practically doing everything I say. But I need to be wise about this. I can't push him too far."

* * *

"Come on, why do I have to face the goth girl?" Noah complained to Chris. Gwen rolled her eyes after being insulted.

"My decision is final!" Chris assured Noah. He grabbed two garbage can lids and threw them at Noah and Gwen.

"Uh, why do we need these?" Gwen asked the host nervously.

"These '_authentic_' Spartan shields will help you in your treasure hunt," Chris explained. "For the treasure you seek is tied to a Promethean boar!"

The camera switched to a grizzly bear with the teeth of a boar and a gold medal around its neck.

It then returned to Chris. "Good luck to you both. Chef, sound the Spartan battle horn!" Chef - who wore Spartan armour - wielded a kazoo and blew it. Chris sighed at this. "That's the Spartan battle horn? For reals?" Everyone stood quietly. Annoyed, Chris ordered Noah and Gwen to compete in the challenge. "The rest of you, follow me."

"We ain't gonna stay?" Tyler asked.

"Nope!" Chris answered. "Time to change channels! Just like the real Olympics!"

Chris led the rest of the contestants to a circular dirt pit.

"Pankration is an Ancient Greek martial art with _no_ rules," Chris told them. "Last man standing wins the gold!"

"As the strongest Amazon, I volunteer to fight for our team," Courtney bragged.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the strongest!" Cody argued, flexing his arms. Courtney giggled at him, lowering his self-esteem.

"As I was saying-" Courtney continued.

"Ugh, that's it!" Sierra shouted at the C.I.T. "I volunteer to fight Courtney!"

"Um," Chris said. "I need someone from Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot to get involved here. Anyone?"

Owen grabbed Alejandro by the throat. "Come on Al! We can take them!"

"Wait!" Tyler interrupted. "I was on the wrestling team in grade school."

"Then you should definitely take my spot," Alejandro suggested. "I can use my other skills for more appropriate situations.".

"Sweet! Thanks bro."

Owen came in front of them with a wrestling-like persona. Tyler crouched and frowned beside him. "We're gonna destroy you!" Owen growled. He shook his head, flapping his cheeks.

"Sold!" Chris said happily. "Into the ring with all of ya!"

"My first Olympics," Owen claimed. "_So_ cool!"

Immediately Cody charged at Owen with a battle cry. Just before he could hit Owen, the big Canadian extended his belly and made contact with Cody's lanky body. He flew up in the sky, with Sierra being the only one worried.

"Yeah, I hope Gwen is doing better than we are," Courtney thought optimistically.

Back at the first challenge, the 'Promethean boar' has found Noah and slapped him multiple times. When the braniac fell to the floor the bear placed its paws at his back and pushed it, cracking his spine. Suddenly Cody dropped from the sky and landed on the bear, causing the two to roll back. When the bear saw Cody it quickly pounced away.

"Thanks," Noah panted, still on the floor and in pain. "Albeit unintentional, but thanks."

The camera switched to the dirt pit, where Sierra was choking Owen with her legs. "This is for hurting Cody!" Sierra told the big Canadian. Behind her Tyler was narrowly dodging Courtney's jabs.

"Come on Tyler just hit her already!" Alejandro complained impatiently.

"I don't wanna hurt a girl," Tyler replied, lowering his defences. Courtney took this opportunity and struck him at the face. Tyler dropped to the floor in pain as Courtney roared literally.

"Never fear ladies, I'm back to save ya!" Cody boasted, returning to the challenge. His body stance was as if he was performing karate.

"Just stay out of the way pipsqueak!" Courtney yelled at Cody.

"Pipsqueak?" Sierra repeated, still choking Owen. "That's it!" She jumped from Owen's shoulders and tackled Courtney. They fought each other vigorously. Cody slapped his face in disappointment.

"Your team is fierce," Alejandro said. "But shouldn't they be fighting us?"

"Respect my Cody!" Sierra screamed at Courtney, the two girls locking each other's necks with their arms.

"Same team!" Courtney reminded the purple-haired stalker.

"Girls-" Cody tried to stop them. Courtney slapped his face, angering Sierra even further.

"You'll pay for that!" Sierra warned. The two girls tightened their grips and they passed out almost immediately. Owen casually walked towards them and gently placed his foot on top. He smiled with confidence.

"That's two gold for Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot!" Chris announced, providing Owen with two gold medals.

"Two?" Courtney repeated, still dazed.

"Hey, it was supposed to be a one-on-one challenge, but you guys turned it into a team event!"

"Woo hoo!" Owen cheered, with the two medals around his neck.

"In a world where Owen can win an Olympic gold medal, do the Amazons really stand a chance?" Chris commentated in front of the camera. "Find out when we come back on Total! Drama! World Tour!" Owen said the 'World Tour' line with Chris.

* * *

Back at the first challenge, Gwen was pacing backwards slowly, guarding herself.

"Here boar boar boar!" She called out nervously. Suddenly she bumped into a person behind her. She turned around and saw Noah, just as shocked as she is.

"Oh," Noah deadpanned. "Hey."

"You've seen the boar yet?"

"Yeah, and I took a beating from it." Noah turned around and revealed scratches on his back. Suddenly the two contestants heard the infamous jingle.

"Time for a song!" Chris announced, sliding behind them. The two competitors frowned at him. "Oh this duet will be interesting!"

* * *

Greek Mix ft. Noah and Gwen

Noah: (Reveals upper body behind a column) _You wouldn't understand, the pain I've been through._

Gwen: (Reveals upper body behind a column adjacent to Noah's) _I know what your feeling, 'cause I'm singing with you!_

Noah: (Jumps from behind a broken column) _Oh wow your very nice, do you have anything against me?_

Gwen: (Appears behind Noah) _Well not really, it's just kinda awkward you see._

Noah: (Walks towards the right) _Gwen I think the boar is near us!_

Gwen: (Follows Noah) _I think it's just your paranoia!_

Noah: (Facing a statue of Alejandro dressed up as Zeus) _I never volunteered to play; a certain someone forced me into this cruel game!_

Alejandro: (Leaning towards the singers) Don't tell me he's gonna confess! Because if he does-

Chris: (Jumps in front of Alejandro) Shush!

Noah: _I've got something to tell you, it'll be good I swear._

Gwen: _Save it for later._ (Points behind Noah in surprise) _Look out for that bear!_

Noah: (Screams when he see the Promethean bear behind him and it mauls him) _The pain! The pain! Too much to explain!_

Gwen: (Noah still attacked by a bear) _We've got to stop what we're doing, 'cause this is just insane!_

Noah: (Inside the mouth of the bear) _The boar bear's got me, and that's seriously lame._

Gwen: (Jumps onto the bear and steals the medal) _Thanks Mister boar bear, I guess I win this game!_

* * *

Gwen walked towards Courtney and gave her a high-five. "Nice one Gwen!" Courtney told her.

"Next event," Chris informed the contestants. "Moving on!"

"What about Noah?" Owen asked Chris. "Shouldn't someone help him?"

"Chef will do that. Moving on!"

* * *

"Interesting song," Alejandro said in the confessional. "Maybe it's better if I eliminate Noah now instead of keeping him."

* * *

"Welcome to the hurdles event!" Chris announced after leading all except Noah to the field beside the Acropolis. A hurdles race was already set up. "The ultimate test of speed and flexibility. Players must leap higher and higher over these hurdles while they race to the finish line. First one to cross wins the gold! And since Alejandro and technically Cody are the only two left to compete, they'll be racing each other!"

"Oh no," Cody moaned as he groggily stood beside the athletic Alejandro.

Owen walked beside Alejandro. "If we lose tonight, we're gonna vote out whoever didn't win a medal, right?" He asked him. Alejandro did the splits, tied his hair to a ponytail with only his feet, and stood back up with unrecognisable difficulty. "Oh-ho-ho wow!"

* * *

"No man should be _that_ flexible!" Gwen said in the confessional, horrified.

* * *

"Alejandro's going down!" Sierra supported Cody. "In second grade Cody competed in a hurdles event and won the coveted _participation_ award!"

"The things you know frighten all of us," Chris responded emotionlessly. "Really. They do."

Cody and Alejandro crouched as they waited for the host's countdown. Alejandro looked determined whereas Cody looked worried. When Chris blew the horn the two teenagers quickly raced through the hurdles race, with Alejandro slightly ahead of Cody. The two of them were successfully able to jump over the first three hurdles. After the third Alejandro turned around to face Cody.

"Amigo, believe me when I say that girls _appreciate_ a man's athleticism!" Alejandro teased him. Cody was distracted by this and almost smashed on the hurdle. He barely managed to jump over it.

"Who needs athleticism when you got reflexes like mine?!" Cody retorted proudly. Alejandro rolled his eyes.

Back at the starting line, Tyler had his hand held up as Owen span around and repeatedly high-fived him, chanting, "Gold! Gold! Gold!"

Alejandro showboated by running with his hands instead of feet, still very much ahead of Cody. Whenever he needed to jump over the hurdle he performed a somersault and landed on the floor with ease. Owen was heard cheering for Alejandro in the background. After the next hurdle Cody was panting and Alejandro returned to his feet.

"Cody, even I feel that being partnered up with you is unfair," Alejandro told him before looking behind him. "Victory is in hand my friends!" Suddenly Alejandro accidentally collided his face with the last hurdle. This bought Cody just enough time to cross the finish line.

"Woo-hoo!" Cody cheered after he won. He leaned his ear over to the others and heard his team cheering for him. "You're right, athleticism _does_ get the ladies!" Alejandro slid on his knees and cursed to himself in Spanish.

* * *

"How could I lose to that pathetic little runt?!" Alejandro shouted in the confessional. "I bet Heather is laughing after watching this. Er, not that I care or anything, of course!"

* * *

"A gold for the Amazons!" Chris announced. The team cheered, especially Sierra. Owen wailed loudly.

Inside the Acropolis, Noah has just woken up after repeatedly being licked by the bear. He screamed in fright and ran away, unaware that his pants have been eaten.

"Okay, I'm worried," Owen told his team after they were taken to one of the corners of the Acropolis. "I don't know where Noah is!"

"Noah will join us as soon as he can," Chris replied to Owen. "Anyway, it's time for the dreaded tiebreaker!" An intern appeared rolling a dolly with a pair of wings. "Chef spent over one hour building two sets of wings out of wax and the feathers we find in the plane's engine. One member from each team must strap on the wings and take flight all the way up _there_!" Chris pointed up and the camera revealed one gold medal hanging above the Acropolis by a crane. "Whoever snags the gold medal out of the sky wins the Olympics and first-class passage for their team!"

"Uh, sounds kinda dangerous," Owen said nervously.

"Not at all!" Chris lied. Suddenly the wings collapsed, leaving only a pile of feathers. The intern quickly pulled the dolly away and harvested the feathers with a leaf blower. "We're gonna need some more wax!" Chris told the production crew. "So who's goin' up?"

"I'll go!" A voice called out from the Acropolis. A pant-less Noah ran towards his team, gathering a few laughs from the women. "Oh ha ha. Yeah it's _so_ funny to see a half naked person."

"Yes," Chris said. "Yes it is. So Amazons, who'll do it?"

"I'll do it," Courtney volunteered. "Defeating Noah will be a piece of cake!"

"And since it's a tiebreaker, before you two strap on your wings, please slip onto these _authentic_ Spartan battle costumes!"

A quick transition showed Noah half naked wearing a tiny kilt and a red cape. Courtney, who changed into her swimwear, also wore the same clothing.

"Those costumes are _not_ authentic," Alejandro told the host.

"Nobody cares," Chris shut him up, wielding a bow and arrow. The arrowhead was a fiery marshmallow. "On your marks. Get set. Go!" The arrow was shot in the air.

Noah and Courtney began to flap their wings by flailing their arms. Courtney noticed how Noah was keeping up with her.

"How are you catching up to me?!" Courtney asked Noah angrily.

"Physics," Noah deadpanned. Courtney became furious and flailed her arms aggressively. As they went higher their feathers began to shed off. Alejandro grabbed one of them and quickly calculated what was going on.

"Their wings are moulting!" Alejandro informed everyone.

"Maybe it's seasonal?" Owen guessed.

"Come on Courtney!" Gwen cheered for her friend.

Courtney was finally at eye level with the medal. She attempted to grab the gold with her teeth but all her feather moulted at once. She let off a scream as Noah passed her nonchalantly.

"Nasty!" Chris commented as Courtney landed on the ground. Noah was finally at the top and quickly snatched the gold medal with his mouth before falling.

"I...didn't get hurt," Courtney stated in surprise, only for Noah to land on her back a second later.

"Team Me wins!" Chris announced. "And the losers are heading back to the elimination room! For the _second_ time in a row."

At night time, the plane was back in the sky. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot relaxed in first class yet again. Owen and Noah sat together in front of the bar.

"Today, you and I have become Olympians!" Owen exclaimed to Noah. "And we both won gold medals!" Owen showed his gold medal to Noah which was slightly crumpled.

"Wait a minute," Noah murmured to himself. He grabbed his medal from his pocket and examined the gold. "This is chocolate!" He opened the wrapper and gulped the sweet with one bite. "Like those cheap, reject ones at that store nobody goes to."

"Even better!" Owen ate his medal, wrapper and all, much to Noah's surprise. Owen's stomach grumbled and he quickly dismissed himself to the bathroom. This allowed Alejandro to sit beside Noah.

"Well hello," He greeted him with a smug tone. "Nice to see you got your pants back. It was also nice to see that you tried to confess our little alliance to Gwen during your song."

"Well you're lucky I didn't," Noah argued. He walked away and sat beside Tyler, who relaxed on his seat.

* * *

"I'm starting to see Alejandro and Noah together more closely," Tyler stated in the confessional. "I'm thinking they're planning something together. What if they're trying to eliminate me?! Ugh, it's probably because I couldn't punch a girl."

* * *

The screen was separated into four equal rectangles at each corner. Each contained a member from Team Amazon inside the confessional voting off a member.

"So, here we are," Chris addressed to the Amazons at the elimination ceremony. "Let's look at why. Courtney volunteered for two challenges and embarrassingly lost both of them." Courtney rolled her eyes as Chris walked towards the open door, where an intern holding a parachute bag stood by. "As for everyone else, it seems the rest of you didn't actually do anything wrong. I mean, Sierra also lost her challenge, but it was with Courtney though."

"Oh shut up!" Courtney insulted Chris.

"Your choice is pretty clear." Chris revealed four passports from his pocket. "But the final choice is mine. And the Drop of Shame will be taken by...this intern!" Chris pointed at the intern beside him then pushed him out of the plane. "That's right! I'm ignoring the votes because it was actually a _reward challenge_! Plus the intern ticked me off a lot. This means that Team Amazon stays as it is, for now!" Chris faced the camera. "Will Tyler figure out what Alejandro and Noah are planning even though it will benefit him minimally? And who's going for the next drop? Find out right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

**Yeah, hopefully you understand that this was like eighty percent copy-and-paste from the original episode. I promise you that the following episodes (probably not the next one :L) will be vastly different. **


	3. The EX-Files

**Happy to post the next chapter! Thanks for all the support and reviews you guys have been giving me! I am very grateful. Very.**

* * *

A series of clips from the previous episode flashed as Chris McLean commentated over it. "Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Greece. Hey, it was ruined before we got there. Here we learnt that Alejandro may not be perfect after losing a hurdles race against Cody. That's right. Cody! In the end, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot won but no one went home. So everyone can stick together for at least one more challenge." The camera is now facing Chris McLean inside the plane's cockpit. "Who's gonna get knocked out of orbit this week? Get ready to _believe_ right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

Inside economy class, the Amazons waited uncomfortably for their next destination. Cody continued to suffer through Sierra's cuddling. Courtney conversed with a baggy-eyed groggy Gwen as she wrote notes down on her notepad.

"...So you got all that?" Courtney asked the tired goth girl.

"Eh...what?" She murmured.

"Ugh did you even listen?! Now I have to repeat it again."

* * *

"Courtney has been talking about strategy during the whole plane trip!" Gwen tiredly moaned in the confessional. "She's told me about everyone's weaknesses, how we can manipulate them, the challenges and places that we could face, it's killing me!"

* * *

"Once we reach the merge first, the biggest priority is Alejandro," Courtney reminded Gwen. "He's too skilful and intelligent to beat. Next will be Owen because of his popularity and his unpredictability. Then we vote off Sierra to weaken Cody, then the twerp next. Now that leaves Noah and Tyler..." Courtney thought about who to eliminate next, but she noticed Gwen has fallen asleep. "GWEN!"

"Please let me sleep!" She pleaded to her friend before closing her eyes again. Courtney rolled her eyes and watched Sierra annoy Cody by force-feeding him pasta.

* * *

"The only way I can win Cody over is if I get rid of that sun-fearing emo-looking weirdo he likes!" Sierra explained in the confessional determinedly. "But that won't be easy. Her 'friend' Courtney won't help me vote her off. Oh please, she's just friends with her just so she can get closer to Duncan!"

* * *

"Oh man do I love first class!" Tyler cheered as he relaxed on his seat. Noah and Owen were in front of him eating a basket of containers given to them. "We _need_ to win next time!"

"Agreed," Alejandro added, as he sat beside him. "And I owe it all to our amazing teamwork!" Noah rolled his eyes after his comment.

* * *

"Teamwork?" Noah repeated in the confessional crossing his arms. "Yeah right. The only incident I would consider 'team-worthy' was back at London, and that was the only time we didn't have that slippery eel. That and trying to push Owen through a door."

* * *

"I can't believe my dream of becoming an athlete has come true," Owen cried happily. "Feels like I can do anything now!"

"What happened to your medal?" Tyler asked the big Canadian, pointing at the crumpled gold wrapper around his neck.

"Well after I ate the chocolate, I refilled it with peanuts. Ate those. Refilled it with foam-packing peanuts. Ate those. Puked up a painful white cloud, didn't refill it. Hehe."

* * *

"My team is filled with an idiotic jock, an obese annoying buffoon and a sarcastic but loyal know-it-all weakling," Alejandro recounted in the confessional. "I am honestly very surprised we made it this far."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cockpit, a blow-up doll of Chef Hatchet and the feral Ezekiel sat on the two chairs. It was late at night, and two U. suddenly appeared in front of the them. They flew above the plane and zapped a greenish laser beam at it. Inside Chris' quarters, he and Chef were playing a game of chess.

"Huh, plane can use a tune-up," Chris commented as the plane shook vigorously. Chef agreed by clearing his throat. Chris wielded a speaker microphone beside him and placed it in front of his mouth. "Attention potential crash victims. Please remain calm." The camera switched back to the cafeteria where the contestants were standing. "Our autopilot is testing some equipment. Snacks in the common area if you don't believe me and want a last meal."

Inside the cafeteria was a lone fruit bowl on top of the table. Owen picked up a bunch of bananas and commented on how they were called snacks.

"We're all gonna die!" Owen wailed as he swallowed the bananas whole. Alejandro shivered in shock.

"What Alejandro, can't handle your own teammate?" Courtney teased him.

"My team is very competent, thank you very much," Alejandro commented. Tyler grabbed a banana and tried to eat it, only to accidentally miss and hit his eye instead.

"Oh man," Tyler complained. Alejandro sighed in embarrassment as Courtney snickered.

* * *

"Wait a minute...Courtney," Alejandro muttered in the confessional. "She is her team's backbone ever since Heather has been gone. Maybe, just maybe, I can use her to my advantage!"

* * *

Tyler walked towards a pipe sticking out from the roof and began to perform pull-ups.

"Must. Leave. Beautiful. Corpse." He told himself. After one pull his shoe accidentally flung off and hit Courtney's head. She stumbled over and landed on Alejandro's chest. He smiled cheekily as Courtney pushed him away.

* * *

"There is no way I am falling for him!" Courtney assured herself in the confessional. "I'm still in a relationship with Duncan and I would _never_ cheat on him! If Alejandro thinks he could make me do it, then he should think again!"

* * *

Suddenly the lights of the plane blacked out, filling the room with pitch-black darkness. Only the eyes of the contestants could be seen. The sound of gas being expelled was heard, making the eyes of the contestants dart towards Owen.

"The dark is my witness, that was not me!" Owen defended himself.

The U. that have targeted the plane finally stopped shooting their laser beams and they flew off. The plane's engines coughed and it plunged down towards the ground. The contestants screamed in fear until another green laser beam zapped the plane, stopping it mid-fall just before it touched the ground. The plane was rotated back into a normal position until it made a loud thud as it dropped to the ground.

Inside the plane Owen was still screaming his lungs out.

"Three, two, one and you're back!" Alejandro told Owen as he clicked his fingers at the end. Owen immediately stopped screaming and returned to a calm attitude.

"We landed already?" He asked obliviously. "Woah. I'm so over my flying thing."

"That was pretty cool Al!" Cody complimented the Alejandro.

* * *

"My uncle Julio is a hypnotist," Alejandro explained in the confessional. "Manipulating runs in the family. And that wasn't the only post-hypnotic suggestion I gave Owen." He then laughed in a deceitful manner.

* * *

In a full moon night, the contestants stood outside an empty field beside the plane. Chris was standing in front of them with a military helmet and shades.

"Everyone, welcome to the coolest, extraterrestrial place in the world!" Chris announced excitedly. "Area _52_!"

"52?" Gwen asked in confusion. "Area 51 is where all the cool alien stuff is."

"The show's so broke we have to fake an area now?" Noah quipped.

"Nope," Chris denied. "This really is Area 51. That's Area 51 right there." Chris pointed at a ragged building with light shining behind it. "We're just outside the border. Well all of us except Noah." A distinct white line separated Noah and Area 51 with everyone else. Before Noah could react a red laser zapped him, causing his skeleton to flash back and forth.

"Buddy!" Owen cried.

"Thanks for the laser show colonel," Chris said through a telephone. Noah was blackened from the lasers. "It's good to have friends from Area 51 places."

* * *

"How the heck does he have friends in Ar-" Cody tried to ask in front of the confessional. "You know what? I'm not even gonna ask."

* * *

A television screen was now adjacent to Chris.

"Listen up space cases," Chris called the attention of the contestants as the television turned on. "The 'five-one' is the most tightly protected military base in the world." The screen revealed a blueprint with a quick birds-eye-view sketch of the location. "which is why tonight's challenge is gonna be so much _fun_! For me."

The screen showed the two team's logos at the far left, a giant rugged structure to its right, three yellow lines afterwards and then a giant circle with the number 51 labeled. "Part one: break into Area 51 without getting shot, gassed, plasma rayed or otherwise killed. The place is guarded by elite black ops soldiers so if anyone does get all exploded, their untimely but hilarious demise will be blamed on a freak weather balloon accident."

"Part two: each team must find a genuine functioning alien artefact inside Area 51's infamous black box warehouse. The place is full of broken alien junk. You need to find something alien that still works. But, be careful, the warehouse is _loaded_ with booby traps!"

"Part three: the winning team must bring their working artefact back to Area 52 _intact_. Last team back faces elimination and do not get caught over there! Rumour has it trespassers get a memory wipe and are transferred to an alien colony where they either become slaves or _food_. You have 'til dawn. Go!"

Team Amazon ran towards the left of the giant rock whereas Team Chris ran towards the right.

"Alright, we should split up and scout for entrances," Noah ordered his team. "Owen is with me." Noah and Owen ran away from the others, leaving only Tyler and Alejandro together.

"So Tyler, listen," Alejandro conversed with the jock. "Out of Noah and Owen, who do you think should be voted off next?"

"I don't really wanna think about it," Tyler replied. "They're all kinda important in their own special way." Tyler thought for a moment. "You're not in an alliance with any of them, right?"

"Amigo, I have been by your side all this time." Alejandro placed his hand at Tyler's back. "Compared to the three of you, I found you the most...valuable."

"Guys!" Owen called out for the two. "Check this out!" They walked over towards Noah and Owen who were hiding behind a boulder. Tyler was surprised with the view as it was Area 51 right in front of them. The tall warehouses were under strict spotlight checks, and the entire perimeter was covered by a tall fence. A wide field separated the team from the base. A small, cute bunny hopped casually towards Area 51, but once it got a bit too close a red laser zapped it into rabbit stew.

"I'll be on the plane," Owen whimpered.

"No wait," Noah stopped him. He then faced the rest of his team. "I have a plan."

Meanwhile Team Amazon was in a similar situation, except they were opposite to the other team.

"Great, this looks safe," Gwen muttered sarcastically as she observed the large field. She then turned to face Cody irritatedly. "Cody! Get your clammy hands off of my legs!"

"I'm not touching your leg," Cody replied, holding his arms up. Before Gwen could respond they looked down and saw a giant brown lizard on her leg. The Amazons screamed in fright as they ran towards the field. The lizard followed but when it stepped on a specific area it exploded.

"Everyone freeze," Gwen ordered her team. "We are on a minefield."

"Oh good job!" Sierra mocked as Cody held her on his shoulders (unwillingly). The team suddenly heard a bell ringing, signifying another song. Chris flew to them via jetpack and hovered above them.

"Okay, I'll give you a choice," Chris offered the Amazons. "What would you rather do: sing a song or tap dance in a minefield?" Red lasers began to target Chris and he manoeuvred through them. "Woah-ho-ho, okay. I'm out." Chris flew away and the team was ambushed by lasers.

* * *

Minefield Killer ft. Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra, Alejandro, Noah and Owen

Courtney: (Looks around field) _Minefield Killer! Don't wanna be blown up and spill my lungs and liver. Su-ure Chris is a joker but he's not much of a kidder, now._

Gwen: (Almost steps on a mine but backs away) _Minefield Killer!_

Cody: (Hides behind Gwen) _You gotta watch, where you're walking into._

Sierra: (Glares and points at Gwen) _It'll be the last thing, you'll ever do-o-o._

Courtney: (Sees bird step on mine and explodes) _That's right._

Courtney and Gwen: (Explosion chains another explosion) _That's right._

Cody, Courtney and Gwen: (Another explosion chained) _That's right._

Cody, Courtney, Gwen and Sierra: (Another explosion chained) _That's right._

Noah: (Camera cuts to Team Chris and holds rock in his hands) _Gonna repeat the plan: you throw the rock and run to the back an-_

Alejandro: (Throws rock and runs towards the fence blocking Area 51) _The lasers make a scan and think the rock is a man!_

Owen: (Does what Alejandro does) _I think your plan's working 'cause we're not getting attacked._

Tyler: (Gets zapped by lasers) AHHHHH-AHHH!

Owen: (Cringes at Tyler's accident) Huh. Never mind.

Courtney: (Camera returns to Team Amazon as they try to pass through mines) _Minefield Killer! Chris is just, so sinister! He's a wicked, wrongful, vicious splinter!_

Gwen: (Cody is in the background picking up pebbles) _Minefield Killer!_

Courtney, Gwen and Sierra: (Cody continues to pick up pebbles) _We gotta get, out of this venue. If it's the last thing, we ever do-o-o._

* * *

Once the song was over, Cody had already grabbed a handful of pebbles. He threw chunks of it at the field, causing the mines to explode. This allowed the Amazons to pass through the area with ease.

"You found a way out!" Gwen praised Cody as they ran.

"Thank the dork afterwards," Courtney interrupted.

As Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot walked through the field Owen accidentally tripped over a rock and was targeted by the laser. The team watched in horror as Owen was sent flying over the fence and inside the Area 51 base. He landed on the solid ground with a great thud. He rubbed his head, dazed.

"Huh," Owen slurred. "How'd ya get over there?" A transparent pipe emerged from the floor and stopped above the big Canadian. It tried to suck him inside but Owen's shape could not fit in. The pipe returned to the floor and a bigger one took its place. Owen screamed as he was sucked inside it. The pipe returned underground.

"Owen!" Tyler exclaimed as he ran towards the fence.

"No no wait, you don't have to-!" Noah tried to stop him, but with no avail. Tyler attempted to climb up the electric fence and was electroshocked repeatedly, crying in pain. Noah and Alejandro noticed a clear entrance a few metres to the right of the tortured jock. The two guys casually walked inside and paused in front of where Tyler landed.

"That was not necessary," Alejandro scolded the smoking jock.

Once the Amazons were inside the Area 51 base, they hid at the shadows between the warehouses. Courtney noticed muscular and heavily equipped guards exit one of the warehouses. Before the door could close Courtney stopped it using her foot. She allowed the rest of the Amazons to walk inside.

"Wicked!" Gwen exclaimed as they a giant room filled with alien junk and boxes. "We beat Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot here!"

"Nuh uh," An enthusiastic voice replied. Tyler pushed the door open as Alejandro and Noah followed. Gwen frowned at the jock. From a far distance a camera zoomed into the eight contestants. The screen switched to the camera's perspective, where the screen has a tint of orange.

"Will our amateur alien hunters make it out of the mysterious black box with their butts intact?" Chris announced, who is revealed to be lounging inside his quarters eating a bowl of popcorn. "And, where's Owen?! Find out when we return on Total! Drama! World Tour!" A U.F.O passed the plane Chris was inside and zapped it with its green laser, to which he shouted in pain.

* * *

"Owen has to be around here somewhere," Noah muttered to himself beside Tyler. "But where would aliens store a giant flatulent eating-obsessed Canadian?"

"We must worry about what is important first," Alejandro suggested to Noah, but was trying to be nice in front of Tyler. "And if we win, then maybe Chris will lend us back Owen."

"And if he doesn't?" Noah crossed his arms.

"No time for hypothetical situations," Alejandro changed the subject.

"Welcome to the black box warehouse!" Chris announced through a sound system. "Finding a functioning alien artefact in here is gonna be a bit like finding a needle in a haystack. A haystack with a black ops security system! Which I set off when I hacked into this P.A. My bad." An alarm flashed red lights and beeped repeatedly. The contestants yelped in fright and separated.

Courtney and Gwen ended up hiding together as a group of black ops passed by them. As Courtney watched the authority leave a metal piece bumped her head. Courtney glared at Gwen, who was frantically searching inside a box and throwing the junk away. She picked up a metal circular disc and shook it, but it did not respond.

"Ugh, another useless piece of junk," She commented as she flung it behind her. Once it landed the disc suddenly sprang into action and hovered. The centrepiece expanded, revealing a tiny head with green eyes. It made extraterrestrial-like sounds as it flew away. Gwen slapped her forehead. "I should not have done that."

Courtney saw a giant golem-like robot and kicked its shin. The robot's eyes glowed and it turned on. "Intruder alert," It stated with a robotic voice. "Initialising Kill-On-Sight Procedure." It extended its arm and a giant laser cannon jumped out of its wrist and aimed at Courtney. It was about to shoot, but the immense weight of the robot caused the floor underneath it to collapse. It fell down multiple layers of flooring as Courtney watched nonchalantly.

Gwen noticed a tall portal with a light blue glistening surface. She used her index finger to poke the inside of the portal. Immediately she was dragged inside with only her lower body still in the normal world. Courtney walked over in shock. "Gwen!" She cried out. She grabbed Gwen's leg and pulled her away from the portal, leaving behind aqua-coloured gooey residue on the floor. The same residue was splattered on the goth girl.

"T-Thanks!" She panted, wiping off some of the goo. "Now that we know it works, we should try to bring it back to Chris."

"Not a chance," Courtney retorted. "Even if we can lift it up, it'll be a pain to carry it back to Area 52. We should find something a bit more smaller."

"Aye aye," Gwen responded in annoyance. The two girls walked away from the portal.

Meanwhile Owen was snoring inside a metal compact room. He was strapped on a raised lounger with a sliding door in front of him. He finally woke up and quickly realised the predicament he was in.

"You're not gonna fatten me up to feed your race of probe-happy aliens!" He shouted, still restrained. "Are you?" Instantly medical instruments appeared from the roof and were pointed at Owen.

"Initiating G7851 protocol," A robotic voice stated.

"Oh no!" Owen gasped as a metal helmet clasped on his head. "The memory wiper thingy! If I only remember one thing _please_ let it be nachos!" The camera zoomed away and revealed Owen inside a metal container, still reciting the extra ingredients he wants in his nachos. Conveniently Tyler, Noah and Alejandro passed by just when Owen began to scream in pain. Noah stopped on his tracks and faced the metal container.

"I think I hear Owen!" Noah informed his teammates. Alejandro didn't stop but Tyler returned to the braniac.

"Owen!" Tyler shouted. "We're here to save you buddy!" Tyler began to punch the metal door as Noah shook his head. "Never. Leave. A man. Behind!" He stopped when his hands glowed red in ache.

"Where's Alejandro?" Noah asked. "Of course that deceitful scheming 'hombre' would ditch us."

"What do you mean by that?" Tyler questioned Noah as a small blue cube from the top of the container shook gently.

"Let's just say that he is one-" Noah tried to come clean but the small cube landed on his head and then his hands. "What's this?" Noah examined the alien artefact but it began to glow unusually, causing him to drop it on the floor. Two lightning bolts extruded from the cube revealing two aliens. They were small green creatures, had two giant red eyes and a leaf-shaped aqua-coloured back. Tyler and Noah stepped back in fright.

"Agh!" Tyler screamed. "Aliens! Don't probe me bro!" One alien flew towards the jock and extended its index finger towards him, smiling cutely. Tyler was surprised with such a gesture, and touched its finger with his own. Tyler also smiled in joy just before the alien's turned into a smirk. It released electricity, shocking Tyler. Before Noah could try to save him the second alien clung on its face and shocked him as well. The two males screamed in pain.

Not too far away, Gwen and Courtney were running together around the warehouse looking for artefacts. They did not notice Alejandro coming their way. The three people bumped into each other and groaned as they lied on the floor.

"Ever heard of looking straight ahead?" Courtney criticised the Spaniard.

"I could say the same to you," Alejandro retorted. He grabbed Courtney's hand and pulled her up. "If you weren't so mesmerising."

"Oh," Courtney gasped, blushing visibly. Gwen noticed this and quickly interrupted it.

"Courtney!" Gwen spat. "Um..." She looked around quickly for a distraction and quickly saw the tiny flying disc from earlier. "An artefact!" Courtney saw this and quickly pushed Alejandro away. Gwen grabbed Courtney's arm and they sped off to grab the disc. "What were you thinking back there? Sure Alejandro's charming but you have a boyfriend!"

"I-I don't know," Courtney replied, disappointed in herself. "Something about him was so..." She shook her head furiously. "Argh! I've gotta keep my head in the game!"

Cody was by himself studying a banana-shaped pod that was slightly taller than him. He touched it with his finger but zapped him momentarily. Cody quickly flinched before it could do worse and sucked the tip of his finger with his mouth. He saw the pod suddenly open up, dispersing smoke. A body stepped outside that was covered in green goo. It was a slightly darker, more evil clone of Cody himself. Normal Cody stepped back slowly as clone Cody paced towards him menacingly. He heard a female squeal behind him.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Sierra popped up and stood between them. "Two Codys! I'm confused. And excited! Ah!" She grabbed the two Codys and squeezed both of their necks. Cody's clone's head inflated and exploded, spreading green goo everywhere. "Okay. Now I'm just confused."

Alejandro had decided to return to his team. When he arrived he saw Tyler and Noah with aliens on their faces, running around and screaming.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He ventilated, holding his anger. Noah stood in front of him, frozen. "Alright listen up. You better promise me right now that you will vote off Owen if we lose." Noah shook his head but received another electric shock. "Are you sure? You seem to be in immense pain right now. Will you really risk your own life so that your own friend will last in the competition for, let's say, another challenge or two?" After a few seconds, Noah gave a thumbs up to Alejandro. "Excellent." He walked towards Tyler and punched the alien on his face, spurting out blue goo on his fist and Tyler's face.

"Oh gross!" Tyler moaned as he stood up. "Alien stuff!"

Alejandro then returned to Noah and began to pull off his alien. Before it could be done the alien released one more jolt of electricity causing Noah to fly back and hit the pass-lock on the metal container Owen was stuck in. The door opened with smoke emerging, only showing the silhouette of the big Canadian.

"Owen," Tyler gasped in shock as he saw Owen once again.

"What?" He replied, unaware the his face has been painted white, red lipstick pasted on his lips, black rings around his eyes and a green wig placed on his skull. "Oh no! The aliens stole my memory! And styled my hair!"

"And did your makeup," Tyler added.

The camera switched to Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet watching everything in Chris' quarters, laughing their lungs off.

"Oh, thanks again Colonel!" Chris praised through a telephone. "I can see why that mullet is _top secret._"

The camera returned to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, where Tyler comforted Owen.

"I really don't think they stole your memory Owen," Tyler told him, patting his back.

"Oh but they did Tyler!" Owen cried. "I can't even remember your name!"

"I require assistance please!" Alejandro called out, still pulling the alien off of Noah's face.

"Or Noah's name or Al's name," Owen continued. "Or Chris or the Total Drama plane or Mom's cheese cellar back home! Or any of uh, oh wait, I think I'm good." Owen became calm and faced Alejandro. "Oh how're you doing Al?" Alejandro began to twitch. "Al? Al?"

"Three two one and, revenge," Alejandro announced. Something popped up in Owen's head, causing him to open his eyes and place his underwear over his head.

"_Take me out to the ball game!_" Owen sang. "_Take me out with the crowd!_" Owen continued to sing, making Noah, the alien and Tyler stare at him with confusion. Alejandro took this opportunity and threw the alien at Owen's face, causing it to electroshock him.

* * *

"Owen is singing 'Take Me Out to the Ball Game' with makeup and a mullet while doing the 'Running Man'," Noah recounted in the confessional. "I think I've seen everything now."

* * *

"Hurry!" Tyler ordered his team while holding a box. "It's getting angrier!" Alejandro grabbed the alien from Owen and threw it inside the box. Tyler closed the box with a lid before the alien could escape.

"Huh, we literally got an alien," Noah commented. "I guess that would suffice." Now that Alejandro got revenge at Owen, who was still singing and dancing, he snapped him back to his former self.

"Agh," He murmured. "Did...we...won?" Owen dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Great, now we have to carry him back," Noah complained. "Thanks a lot Al." Alejandro twitched as he grabbed the upper body of Owen and Noah carried the lower bottom. Tyler held the box with the alien.

"Vamanos!" Alejandro hurried his team in Spanish. As they ran off Cody and Sierra ended up where they were.

"Did I just hear Alejandro?" Cody asked Sierra as they stopped on their tracks. Cody glanced at a glowing blue cube near him. "Looks like we just hit jackpot!" Cody picked it up and smiled at it.

"It's so pretty!" Sierra commented, poking at the cube.

"Now we gotta find the others!"

Gwen and Courtney stopped at an intersection, looking up for the flying disc. Cody and Sierra appeared behind them and revealed the cube.

"Awesome!" Gwen cheered. "Now let's go!"

Alejandro, Noah and Owen were running back to Area 52 and crossed the field. Owen was muttering gibberish as Noah panted carrying his friend. Tyler was ahead of them with the alien inside the box.

"Come on guys!" Tyler encouraged his team. "We didn't get this far in the competish 'cause we're wimps! It's 'cause we stay one step ahead of th-" Before Tyler could finish his sentence he accidentally stepped on a mine and was sent flying away. He landed right in front of Chris, who was sitting alone on a chair with a table holding up a jug and cup beside him. A newspaper rested on his face. Tyler landed a few metres in front of Chris, waking him up.

"Why is the purple meatball playing the piano?" Tyler said, his voice being muffled due to his head dug inside the dirt. He dropped the box in front of Chris, revealing the gooey remains of the alien he was carrying.

"Former alien life form?" Chris began. "Impressive. Too bad it's not still intact."

"What?!" Alejandro screeched when the rest of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot returned. He stomped on the floor in anger.

Team Amazon was still behind with Gwen now holding their alien artefact.

"Ugh the guys beat us?" Gwen exclaimed from afar. She suddenly tripped and the box she was carrying flew out of her arms. The rest of her team watched in horror as the box landed on Chris' hands. It glowed a light blue light, pleasing the host.

"And the Amazons win!" Chris announced enthusiastically. Team Amazon cheered joyfully, with Gwen still on the floor.

The plane resumed its flight and the Amazons relaxed in first class. Gwen and Courtney sat together as usual and Cody was left with Sierra.

"Now for some sleep," Gwen stated happily, relaxing on her chair.

"Alright Gwen now listen up," Courtney interrupted her moment of peace with a notepad on her hand. "Now that we've won either Owen, Noah, Alejandro or Tyler is being eliminated. I'm guessing it's-"

"Please Courtney!" Gwen pleaded, grabbing her shirt. "Let me get some sleep!"

"If you wish," Courtney accepted, placing the notepad back on her pocket. She decided to go to sleep as well and closed her eyes. She didn't notice that her notepad slipped out of her pocket and lied on the floor. Cody noticed this, picked it up silently and returned to his seat.

"Oh what's inside?" Sierra asked Cody as he scanned through the notes. "I bet it's sketches of Duncan."

"Woah," Cody gasped, still flipping through his notes. "It's got everything about us here! Our weaknesses, strengths, she even made an order of elimination for us!" He continued to scan through them. "Why the heck did she place Noah over me?"

"Can I have a look please?"

"Alright." Cody handed her Courtney's notes. "But it's _our_ little secret. Don't share it with anyone else. And don't put it in your blog! Promise?" Sierra nodded her head, not caring at all. "Pinky promise?!" Cody extended his pinky, catching Sierra's eye. The stalker did the same and locked their fingers together.

"Promise." Sierra grinned maniacally as she looked over the notes. Cody sighed in regret.

* * *

"OMG." Sierra exclaimed in the confessional, revealing the front of the notepad. "This is, like, the Holy Grail, but for Total Drama fans! But I made a pinky promise to Cody not to reveal it, and I never break pinky promises! Although, at least everything I need to know to get Gwen out of the game is right inside!" Sierra squealed loudly. "I feel just like Heather!"

* * *

In the elimination ceremony sat Tyler, Owen, Noah and Alejandro. Tyler wore a cast on his arm and neck, and a bandage around his head and mouth. Owen still remained with his makeup and didn't bother cleaning it off. Noah and Alejandro looked as normal as they could be.

"Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot," Chris conversed with them. "Not a lot of teamwork going on tonight. Owen: wasting time on a hairdo? Not cool." Owen dropped his head in shame. "Alejandro: making deals before helping your teammates? That's low." Alejandro remained static. "Noah: accepting deals to save yourself? Pretty selfish if you ask me." Noah looked nervous.

"What does that mean?" Owen asked Noah.

"It means that you're out!" Chris explained, revealing Owen's passport with a red cross over his face. He then threw a parachute towards him.

"W-Why would you vote me off?" Owen teared up as he walked towards the exit. "Especially you Noah."

"I'm sorry Owen," Noah apologised. "I promise I'll make it up for you." He glared at Alejandro angrily, to which he smiled deviously.

"See ya buddy," Tyler farewelled, his voice slightly muffled due to the bandages.

"I am weeping," Alejandro deadpanned as he placed his hand on his heart. "On the inside."

"Can't do it on the outside Al?" Owen tormented him unintentionally. He twitched every time the word 'Al' was mentioned. "Al? Al? Al?!" Owen shrugged it off and attempted to jump off the plane. Unsurprisingly, his body was stuck between the door. "Oh ho ho. Oops. A little help here?" Alejandro did the honours and walked towards the big Canadian. He successfully kicked him off but he let off a load of gas, choking him.

"With Owen gone, will the dynamics of the competition change?" Chris commentated as he faced the camera. "Find out next time, right here, on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

**Finally I eliminated someone! Isn't it a good feeling when you eliminate someone from a competition fanfic? Plus how are the songs like? You can easily see that I'm not a songwriter but this one was the hardest to parody so far. Pretty difficult to change a song about Courtney telling off Gwen into something else. :/**

**Owen: Needed him eliminated for more development for the other characters. This is how voting would have worked in my perspective:**

**Owen - Alejandro (Hated him with a passion), Tyler (Influenced by Alejandro) and Noah (Kept his promise)**

**Tyler - Owen (Felt that he was too weak for the team as well as losing the challenge)**

**Again, thanks for the support! :D**


	4. Picnic at Hanging Dork

**I apologise for the late update. I got really busy and a lot of school got piled up out of nowhere. Priorities first :/ Sorry.**

**I'd like to also thank you all for the support and criticism I've been getting. :D**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris commentated as clips from last episode appeared on the screen. "Area 51: blocked from space to zap your face! Here Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot suffered through immense torture, except for - you guessed it - Alejandro. Except for a few touchy moments with Courtney but that's beside the point. The Amazons danced through minefields and lasers but that didn't stop them from winning the challenge. In the end, Owen got the shove, and Cody and Sierra found a little notepad that reveals some pretty _stalker-licious_ secrets!" Chris and Chef were, as usual, inside the cockpit. This time Chef turned the plane upside-down. "Woah! Who's going to plunder in the land down under? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

Inside first class of the plane, Sierra and Cody were fast asleep, though Cody made sure to sneak away from her during the middle of the night. Gwen was also asleep until she was woken up by a sudden shaking force. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the desperate face of Courtney thrashing her shoulders.

"Gwen listen," She ordered her. "Something bad has happened. My notepad, with everything important that I wrote, is gone!"

"Did you check Sierra or Cody?" Gwen asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yep. Checked their surroundings and pockets. Nothing. I'm thinking that it's someone from Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot who took it. Out of all of them, Alejandro has to be the culprit!"

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"I'm going to show him not to mess with us!" During the girl's conversation Cody slightly opened one of his eyes.

* * *

"Woah, I'm so glad Courtney isn't targeting me or Sierra!" Cody exclaimed in the confessional. He stuck his hands inside his trousers and removed the notepad. "Good thing she didn't check my pants. Heh." Cody was then startled by a knock on the door.

"Cody, you okay in there?" Sierra asked from the other side. She then gasped terrifyingly. "Did you fall in?"

"That only happened once!" Cody explained loudly. Gwen and Courtney were heard laughing outside. "Ugh."

* * *

Courtney and Gwen decided to climb up inside the air vents and crawled towards economy class. Cody shrugged it off and ate pieces of candy from a bowl that sat on his lap that whole trip. The two girls ended up at the top of economy class and had a clear view of the other team. Tyler lied down on the bench with his feet on the wall kicking it regularly. Noah sat beside him with his hand on his chin, his back bent over and an expressionless face stuck on him. Alejandro was on his feet with a rat circling him.

"Loser class again," Alejandro complained. "Pathetic. Men, we must rise from the ashes and _ignite_ the fires of victory!" Nobody responded and they continued to do what they were doing, which was basically nothing. "Noah, you must understand that Owen was holding us back. We did not need him. And Tyler, do not pressure yourself with guilt for influencing the loss of the previous challenge."

"Why don't I believe you?" Noah questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah," Tyler supported. "I don't feel guilty, I'm just bored. I really want first class back."

"The only way to do so is to defeat the Amazons," Alejandro replied. "Like I said before, Courtney is the beam that is supporting her team. The sooner we get her out, the better."

"Because acting like you love Courtney is _definitely_ working!" Noah quipped. Alejandro paused for a moment and scanned through his surroundings and gazed at the air vents before replying.

"But Noah, I _do_ love her! I must eliminate her though, not only for the sake of winning, but for the sake of ending my prolonged affection towards her before it escalates horrifically."

"Excuse me?!" Courtney yelled from the vent. Her goth friend facepalmed as she jumped out of the vent and landed on Alejandro's chest. Tyler watched in horror as Noah just smirked. "Where's my notepad?! Tell me!"

"What notepad?" Alejandro questioned, gently pushing Courtney away from him. "I have no such thing. Cross my heart!"

"Oh, it was _your_ notepad?" Noah suddenly blurted out. "You know what? I actually saw Alejandro reading it a few hours ago!" I don't know where he put it though." Alejandro tried to argue but Noah interrupted him. "Maybe you should start ripping his hair off for answers." Courtney lunged for Alejandro again as the Spaniard quickly ran away. Gwen restrained Courtney and calmed her down.

* * *

The confessional door opened and Alejandro sat on the toilet seat and quickly locked the entrance. "That woman is psychotic! And Noah...that little rodent! Framing is one of the lowest forms of revenge. _He_ probably took the notepad. But now I must think; what is so significant about it? Whatever it is, I must figure it out soon."

* * *

"All competitors please move to the common area to prep' for landing," Chris announced through the sound system. The seven contestants did as they were told and gathered around the same room. Alejandro made sure to stay as far away from Courtney as he could so he stood at a corner, away from his team.

"Dude, I didn't see Al with a notepad at all," Tyler whispered to Noah, glancing at Alejandro in case he was listening. "Were you lying?"

"Of course I was," Noah answered truthfully. "Alejandro isn't who he seems. Like I said, he's a male Heather." Tyler nodded his head worriedly.

Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet sat inside the plane's cockpit when an alarm suddenly let off a high-pitched beep. Chef pressed buttons frantically as he said, "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh funny or uh-oh we're all gonna die?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Landing gear won't come down!" Chef explained briefly.

"How does that happen?!"

A brief clip revealed a feral Ezekiel sleeping underneath the landing gear, restricting the wheels from emerging. It then cut back to Chris standing in front of the contestants in the common area.

"Today's forecast: clears skies with temperatures of fifty degrees Celsius or, say, three hundred degrees Fahrenheit. Today's landing is gonna be more of a none-landing fly-by." Chris opened the plane door, revealing the plane was inside an Australian desert. It was also only a few metres above ground as the landing gear would not work, travelling at high speeds. "Jump drop and roll!"

The first to jump was Sierra, who had Cody in her arms. Next was Noah, Courtney, Alejandro and Gwen, who performed theirs successfully. The final person was Tyler. He jumped but accidentally bumped his head on the door frame. He performed countless amounts of somersaults before he landed on the hard, dry soil. The contestants were gathered together in an open field where their host stood with a brown fedora.

"G'day mates!" Chris greeted with a bad Australian accent. "Welcome to 'Straya!" He then switched to his normal accent. "I call today's challenge the 'Marathon of _Death_'. Part one is an emu race all the way into the Blue Mountains. I'm not saying the trip will be dangerous exactly, but, with venomous snakes, killer scorpions and the very real possibility of sun stroke, you kinda see the level of danger." The contestants shared nervous glances at each other. "Whoever reaches majestic Hanging Rock first will earn a distinct advantage in the second half of the challenge. And yes, I said emu. Bring 'em in boys!" Two interns appeared with a fair amount of emus tied together.

"So we're supposed to ride them without any equipment, like saddles?" Gwen asked the host.

"Of course! It's called a _challenge_ remember? Now go!"

The emus were released and they frolicked around the general area. Immediately Sierra picked up Cody and threw him towards a nearby emu successfully. Tyler continuously tried to jump on the giant bird but missed and slammed his face on the ground. Noah was able to mount onto one of them, but the second it moved forward Noah was flown backwards and landed on Courtney.

"Move it short-stick!" Courtney cursed as she pushed the braniac away. She mounted on an emu and then helped Gwen onto one moments later. A quick transition revealed all the Amazons passing by Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot who were emu-less, besides Alejandro.

"It's very _emu-sing_ to see you guys have a hard time!" Cody teased them.

"That pun was bad and you should feel bad," Noah retorted, finally mounting on the giant bird. Alejandro, tired of watching Tyler injure himself carelessly, helped him up on an emu.

"Thanks, not like I needed it though," Tyler told his teammate. Alejandro knitted his eyebrows as he returned to his bird.

Several hours passed and the Amazons were all in the lead together. Cody sped up so that he could be beside Gwen. " 'Sup?" He said in a casual flirtatious way.

"Can you please save your flirting until _after_ the challenge?" Gwen snapped at him, wiping off beads of sweat from her forehead. "At least it would be bearable and I could punch you if I could."

"Okay, fine then. But listen up. If say we actually lose today's challenge, I kinda don't wanna be sent home."

"An alliance huh?" Gwen paused for a moment to think. "I don't see any reason why I'd vote you off. But only if you promise not to vote off Courtney."

"For real?" Cody slumped his body. "Fine then. I guess it's settled." Gwen smiled and caught up with Courtney a few hundred metres in front of her. Cody slowed down, eventually ending up beside Sierra.

"What were you doing with _her_?" Sierra asked Cody seriously, glaring at Gwen's back.

"Some...idle chitchat," Cody replied hesitantly, wiping of sweat from his forehead. "Sorry. It's just the heat. Not nervousness."

A quick transition revealed Chris and Chef on top of Hanging Rock. They looked over the landscape nonchalantly. "How long do we have to wait?" Chef questioned the host nonchalantly.

Chris wielded a small folded map from his pocket and scanned it quickly. "Another two hours maybe," He replied with uncertainty. Chef snatched the map and opened it for Chris to see. "Oops; make that two _days_!" The two men laughed maniacally.

The sun set, the moon rose. The moon set, the sun rose. For one whole day the contestants travelled towards their destination on their emus. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot managed to stick together the whole trip. Tyler lounged on his bird with beads of sweat dripping from his red headband. "Hey...I think I see Camp Wawanakwa!" He hallucinated, sticking his finger towards two snakes trying to jab each other with their teeth.

"Tyler watch out!" Noah exclaimed to the jock as he pointed at a kangaroo that glared at him fiercely. The giant marsupial balanced on his tail and rocketed his two legs at the bird. The emu was pushed away and Tyler was on the ground. He took a beating as Noah and Alejandro watched the entire scene play.

"We best be going," Alejandro ordered his unharmed teammate. Noah shrugged and followed Alejandro, leaving Tyler with the angered kangaroo.

Chris and Chef were still on top of Hanging Rock sitting at the edge of a small plateau. Chef found a didgeridoo and carved designs on the wood with a small knife. A tent and a few empty boxes of pizza were scattered behind them. Chris quickly checked his watch. "Think the scorpions got 'em?" The host asked his friend.

"I, for one, think it's dingoes," Chef guessed as he finished his carvings. He began to play music with the didgeridoo moments before Courtney and Gwen appeared.

"What made you think this was a good idea?!" Courtney panted at Chris.

"What made you think it was a good idea to sign up on the show in the first place?" Chris retorted cheekily.

Cody and Sierra followed shortly afterwards, with the latter having her hands pecked by her emu. Noah and Alejandro were next, with their hairs slightly drenched. They jumped off their bird and sat on the ground.

"And the Amazons take the lead!" Chris announced to the present contestants.

"Where is that imbecile?!" Alejandro raged, referring to Tyler.

"Don't even think about going out there for Tyler. You'll have to sit tight and wait for him to arrive." Chris then pointed at the advantageous team. "Team Amazon, get ready to buckle up and take a long walk up a short cliff. What exactly are they jumping into? Find out when we _boomerang_ back on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

"Okay teams," Chris began. "Get ready to look Death in the face and live to tell the tale! Or...not. You know, I'm easy. The challenge: part two." Chris walked towards the edge of the cliff. "Teams must take turns bungee jumping off Hanging Rock and plummeting to the bottom. Far, far, _faar_ below..." The camera slowly panned down and revealed a flock of sheep. "to try to grab one of Australia's finest sheep. Three of those sheep have Team Chris Is Super Hot logos tattooed on their side. Another three have Team Amazons logos under their wool. Not too far from their lethal jaws."

"Did he just say lethal?" Cody whimpered with Sierra's arms around his face.

"First team to catch and shear one of their own sheep wins first class tickets to next-ville! And the losers head to elimination-town." He gestured towards Team Chris. "As the last to arrive, Team Me Me Me gets a pair of gardening shears." Chef provided Alejandro with his tool. "And, as the first team to arrive, Team Amazon gets this advantage!" Chef revealed a small electric razor. "Battery-operated sheep shears!"

While Chef provided Gwen with the shears, Noah and Alejandro scanned the landscape for their missing teammate. "Oh he simply cannot be found!" Alejandro complained.

"We should have helped while we still had the chance," Noah spat.

"I don't remember you willing to help Tyler."

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry. I have to follow your orders, remember?"

"Time's wasting," Chris interrupted them. "Team Amazon; you're up!"

Courtney latched the hook of the bungee cord on her ankle. "Here goes nothing," She muttered under her breath. She leaped from the cliff and dived down. She yelled in fright as she plundered down towards the flock of sheep. She successfully grabbed one of them but it slipped from her hand when her cord retracted. Courtney began to rise up until she landed in front of her team with a loud thud. Her teammates cringed at her impact. Courtney shuddered and quickly regained her senses. She faced the host angrily. "That is so wrong!"

Chef and Chris laughed at the C.I.T's remark and high-fived each other. Courtney noticed Alejandro smirking so she grabbed a rock and threw it at the Spaniard's head. He quickly sidestepped and the rock landed on Noah's head. He rubbed his bruise and glared at Courtney.

"Close enough." Courtney unattached her cord and gave it to Gwen. The goth set herself up for bungee jumping and stood at the lip of the cliff. She covered her eyes with her hand and dived down. She moved her hand away after a few seconds and screamed as she inched closer towards the farm animals. She extended her arms and grabbed an organism before rising up again. Gwen landed on her feet with wool on her hair and a piece of cactus in her arms. She quickly threw it and cried from the prickles that were stuck on her body.

"Are you kidding me?!" She moaned as she removed the cacti remains from her arms. Gwen removed her gear and gave them to Cody, to which he strapped them on. He jumped from the cliff and yelled as he plundered down. He was able to grab a sheep before he returned at the top.

"The Code-Man delivers!" Cody cheered with a sheep in front of him. "You can call me the _wolf_." The sheep tried to bite his finger menacingly but Cody quickly dodged.

"Quick; start shearing!" Courtney hurried her teammates with the shears on her hand. Before she could lay the razor on the wool a jingle rung. The Amazons groaned.

"How about a song to make things go faster?" Chris teased. "Hit it!"

* * *

Shear the Sheep ft. Courtney, Gwen and Cody

Courtney: (Montage reveals Uluru, Great Barrier Reef and Sydney Opera House. Then cuts to a stage with Courtney playing a guitar and a microphone-shear in front of her, Gwen playing the drums and Cody playing a guitar-shaped keyboard.) _Shearing sheep don't be a creep. It's the only way we'll fly first peeps. Win this round be safe and sound. Unless we somehow plummet to the ground!_

Cody: (Continues playing instrument) _Shear the sheep and with a smile; make yourself a giant wooly woolly woolly pi-ile. We're gonna win this there's no doubt. Can't wait to see a Team Chris player ou-out!_

Cody, Courtney and Gwen: (Plays their instruments) _We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheeeeep!_

Sierra: (Wears Cody t-shirt and hugs Cody) Eeeeee!

Cody: Woah!

Courtney: (Shearing the sheep) _Shearing sheep's what we plan t'do. We gotta find that hidden, a-tattoo. I'll find the logoooo, we'll win again! And I'll be here until the bitter end!_

Cody, Courtney and Gwen: (Plays their instruments) _We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing...yeaaaah!_ (One sheep in the crowd holds a lit lighter and bobs its head. Cody, Courtney and Gwen continue to play as Chef stops Sierra from going near Cody.)

* * *

Alejandro and Noah watched the other team shear their sheep with boredom. "This is bad; we must to figure out a way to slow them down," Alejandro thought loudly. Noah showed no signs of response and continued to stare at the other team. "Noah! Would it hurt to aid me in my thoughts?"

"Give me one good reason why," Noah deadpanned. "As far as I'm concerned, I'll benefit as much as a kangaroo with its legs strapped together."

"You agreed to the alliance. You cannot back out."

"Or else what?" Noah went from his slouched position to a cross-legged, arms-crossed position. "I got nothing else to lose now that Owen is gone. You could hurt me physically if you want, but I don't think you would like the reputation of beating up some 'scrawny smart aleck kid'."

"You undeniably appear to be a formidable threat. But no matter. You have just lost yourself one million dollars."

* * *

"I should have known not to vote off Owen too early!" Alejandro stated in the confessional. "It was the glue that bonded my alliance with Noah. As long as I have Tyler at my grasp, however, then I should be safe until the merge.

* * *

After their quick argument they heard the sound of jumping near them. They turned their heads and saw a kangaroo pouncing towards them with a slimy body in his paws. He stood in front of the two guys and dropped a slightly drenched Tyler on the floor, then hopped away. "Oh _finally_!" Noah commented.

"Chris, we require some harnesses now!" Alejandro called out to the host.

Meanwhile the Amazons have successfully sheared their first sheep. They were frustrated that their logo was not on it. Cody sighed miserably, grabbing the attention of Sierra. "This one's for Cody!" She exclaimed as she ran towards the cliff. Before anyone could tell her, the purple-haired stalker jumped off without a harness. She went straight through the earth, causing the sheep around to scatter from the impact. The Amazons and Chris looked over the incident with a degree of concern.

"Medic!" Chris called out. Two interns with a stretcher appeared and picked up - not Sierra - but the sheep.

Noah strapped on the harness with Alejandro and Tyler behind him. "Remember dude, don't look down," Tyler advised Noah.

"_Thanks_, it'll be the only direction I'll look at," Noah replied sarcastically before he jumped. He returned at the top of the cliff with another animal. It was a fierce, brown canine. "I, I caught one-oh."

"Silly Noah, you need a sheep, not a _dingo_!" Alejandro stated the obvious. The dingo pounced on the braniac and began to maul him aggressively. Noah's screams were overtaken by Alejandro and Tyler's laughter.

The Amazons have just received their second sheep after Courtney bungee jumped. She held onto the farm animal as Gwen approached it with the shears. Before she could lay the razor on the sheep the dingo that attacked Noah suddenly jumped on Gwen. The goth screamed and flailed her arms as Courtney and Cody tried to pull the canine away. During the process Gwen accidentally flung the electric shear off the cliff along with the dingo.

"Ha, nice job!" Noah commented as he brushed his clothes. "And thanks for leading the dingo away Gwen."

"You're lucky I threw it away, otherwise it would be back on your giant forehead!" Gwen retorted. She then faced her teammates. "Ugh, now we don't have anything to cut the wool."

"And you _won't_ be getting anything else but _this_!" Chris informed the Amazons. He grabbed crafting scissors from his pocket and threw it towards Cody. "Have fun!"

"That is _so_ unfair!" Courtney complained. "Cody, go back down and grab the shears."

"Are you kidding me?" Cody argued. "You really think it would have survived a fall from this height?!"

"Your pessimism isn't helping!"

"Ladies," Alejandro approached the Amazons, much to the annoyance of Cody. "I believe we can settle this through a mutual agreement."

"Beat it," Courtney interrupted the Spaniard.

"Ah, but don't you want to our shears?" Alejandro pointed at Noah and Tyler shearing their sheep. "All I ask is that you believe me when I say: I did not steal your notepad Courtney. I would also request that I may know about the contents of the notepad. Then you may borrow our tools when they are not in use."

Courtney was flustered by this. "So that means Noah lied."

"My point exactly."

* * *

"I know Noah wouldn't take it," Courtney stated in the confessional. "He hasn't even seen it before nor knew of its existence. Same goes for Tyler. Alejandro would never go out of his way to lose a challenge so that he could wipe off his record. That leaves Cody, Sierra and Gwen. Hmm..."

* * *

"Fine, but I'm not telling you the contents of the notepad."

"Very well; it's a deal." Alejandro and Courtney shook hands and the Spaniard returned to his team. Cody scratched his head nervously behind his team's back.

* * *

"I'll figure out a way to leak the information from her" Alejandro planned in the confessional. "Soon, when the time is right."

* * *

Noah and Tyler has just finished shearing their sheep, and were disappointed to find no logo. Alejandro snatched the shears from them and provided it to Courtney, winking at her afterwards. Courtney rolled her eyes and she began to shear her team's sheep.

"I'll go next!" Tyler volunteered. He strapped on the bungee cord and leaped from the cliff. He returned successfully with a sheep on his arms.

"Ha! He didn't get injured," Chef boasted to Chris as the host miserably grabbed his wallet and gave some notes to the cook.

"By the way Al, why are you helping the other team?" Tyler asked Alejandro as they waited for their shears.

"I know what I'm doing, trust me," Alejandro replied casually. Noah and Tyler shared quick glances with each other.

* * *

"Man I dunno who to trust," Tyler lamented inside the confessional. "Al is cool and all but Noah kinda sounds like he knows what he's talking about."

* * *

Afterwards they heard the celebratory shouts from the Amazons. The sheep they sheared contained their pink logo. "Congratulations!" Chris announced with an ecstatic voice. "Team Amazon wins!" The winning trio shared a hug together as Team Chris dropped their heads down.

The scene switched to the elimination ceremony where Alejandro, Tyler and Noah sat at the benches. They all spaced each other out and didn't dare try to make eye contact as Chris stood behind a podium. "It's been a tough day for you three," Chris began. "But one of you will have the worst day of all. Alejandro: kinda responsible for losing for your whole team. Like, I know you have this moral code and all, but help your team before you help others." Alejandro crossed his arms and remained blank. "Noah: not really the M.V.P today, lacking physical prowess." Noah frowned. "And Tyler: you were the last to arrive and wasted precious time for your team." Tyler hanged his head down.

"Let the voting begin!"

* * *

Noah was in the confessional and stamped the passport containing Alejandro.

* * *

Alejandro waved Noah's passport in front of the camera and grinned smugly.

* * *

Tyler's expression was a mixture of worry, regret and nervousness as he scanned the passports.

* * *

"Okay," Chris stated after the voting. "One vote for Noah, one vote for Alejandro." Both Noah and Alejandro had their arms crossed and glared at each other nervously.

"The final vote goes to..." The Spaniard and the braniac looked at Tyler, who was biting his teeth immensely. Chris leaned a bit closer to the podium to gain more suspense.

"Noah!"

"Why Tyler?!" Noah shouted, enraged.

"I-I was under pressure!" Tyler confessed. "I didn't know who to choose."

"Goodbye, amigo," Alejandro farewelled manipulatively.

"Whatev'," Noah sighed, walking towards Chris. "Now where's my parachute?"

"Oh you're not going anywhere Noah," Chris explained to him. "Because today was actually a _REWARD CHALLENGE_!"

"What?!" Alejandro and Tyler exclaimed in unison, jumping from their seat.

"That's right! You're buddy Noah is still in the game for at least one more episode!" Chris pushed Noah to his team, to which he smiled in relief. Alejandro kicked the bench and stormed off angrily.

"Tyler, don't make the mistake of voting me off again," Noah warned the jock. "Alejandro is the real enemy." Tyler gulped and nodded.

"If you think this was fun, then you'll love what I'll do to these guys next time!" Chris commentated, pointing at the camera. "on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

**I'm kinda happy that this episode wasn't a copy-and-paste. I'd also note that the notepad is more of a catalyst than actual useable information...for now. Anyway, review, favourite, follow and stuff. Appreciate it.**


	5. Sweden Sour

**Thanks for the reviews and support! Schedule will probably return once school stuff is out of the way, which is around two weeks. Until then, updates will be kinda wonky.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour:" Chris McLean commentated. "_Australia_. It will amaze you if it doesn't kill you first. Everything revolved around one stolen notepad. Courtney will not stop until she finds it. Sierra and Cody _still_ don't know what to do with it. Alejandro and Noah's tension rose to the boiling point! In the end, Team Amazon wins again, and in a surprise twist, it was a reward challenge! Oh man, what will Tyler do now?" The camera switched to the cockpit yet again. "Only seven remain. Who will get the boot next? Find out now on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

Economy class emitted a very dark and suspenseful mood. Noah and Alejandro sat at opposite benches and did not dare lock eyes. Tyler was sitting on the floor in the very middle. He had his elbow on his knee and a hand on his chin. For several hours they did not talk with each other until the jock broke the silence.

"Dudes, we gotta work together as a team!" Tyler exclaimed determinedly. There was no response, other than the sound of mice. "LISTEN UP!" The quiet contestants suddenly jumped and faced Tyler.

"What do you want, _traitor_?" Noah despised him.

"He is not a traitor," Alejandro defended. "He is a worthy asset of our team whether you like it or not!"

"Oh stop kissing his butt Al." Alejandro furiously stood up from his seat. Before he advanced to the know-it-all he inhaled loudly and sat back down calmly.

"Nobody is kissin' anyone's butt here," Tyler assured. He jumped to his feet and gather his teammates together. "I know we ain't best buds but that shouldn't stop us from being a team. Can we at least put our differences aside today and _win_ this challenge?" Noah and Alejandro glanced at each other. They nodded their heads and shook hands.

"Let us remain neutral during challenges," Alejandro told Noah.

"Whatever," He responded. Tyler smiled and locked the necks of his teammates with his arms.

* * *

"I'm kinda like the leader of the team now," Tyler stated in the confessional. "Never been a leader before. Feels awesome actually! You can tell people do stuff and they'll do it for you. Think about the things I could now!"

* * *

Team Amazon relaxed in first class once again. Instead of separating into the usual Gwen-with-Courtney and Cody-with-Sierra, they gather together in their seats. Cody had a plate of chocolate-chip cookies in his lap and filled his mouth with the delicious goodness.

"Would be nice if you leave some for us," Gwen criticised Cody.

"Sorry," He apologised after swallowing. He gave the plate to Gwen, which was now filled with small crumbs. The goth sighed and placed the plate at a rack beside her, with Sierra glaring at her. "Um, is there something in my face?"

"Oh _nothing_," Sierra answered with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

"Gwen needs to go," Sierra blatantly confessed in the confessional, holding Courtney's notepad. "According to this, the only way to disturb or distract her is to either bring up her ex-boyfriends or drink coconut juice in front of her. So I know how to crush her!"

* * *

"Um, do you have any coconuts?" Sierra asked one of the female flight attendants. She nodded her head and did as she was requested. Gwen took notice of this and glanced at Sierra suspiciously.

"I never knew you had that sorta...diet," Gwen murmured.

"Oh," Cody cut into the conversation. "Well after falling off a cliff back in Australia, her head must be all wonked up! Right _Sierra_?"

"Of course!" Sierra replied exaggeratedly. The flight attendant returned with coconut juice inside its shell and a straw protruded at the top. Sierra snatched it and drank it directly in front of the goth, causing her to cringe. Courtney grunted.

* * *

"I think I know who the culprit is!" Courtney announced in the confessional. "But why would Sierra make it so obvious? Maybe Cody is part of it and he told her to do it so that the blame doesn't go to him. Or maybe she's just completely insane. Honestly, I would rather go for the latter."

* * *

"I'm just gonna go," Gwen told her team as she stood up and walked away. As she exited first class she accidentally bumped into a muscular figure. When she looked up she saw the handsome and delicate face of a Spaniard.

"Gwen!" Alejandro greeted. "What an...interesting place to meet!"

"Oh, hey," Gwen replied, hiding her blushing.

"Are you okay? You seem very flustered. Are your teammates not treating a beautiful girl like you courteously?"

"Well, Sierra doesn't really appreciate me too much. It's alright though-" Gwen was suddenly interrupted by a shaking crate near her. Alejandro held his arm in front of her to stop her from going towards it. He then crept slowly towards it and pushed it away ever so slightly. A giant hole was underneath that led to the cargo hold. A small dirty piece of fabric was attached to the side.

"What is this?" Alejandro murmured as he picked it up. Once he held it above his eyes he could see clearly that it was coloured a very dull green. He tried to smell it but quickly threw it away when the stench burned his nose. "What is this monstrosity?!"

"The only person I know that wears that colour is Ezekiel." Gwen and Alejandro shared worried looks. "He's still inside."

The scene transitioned to the plane failing to land on an icy region. It spun multiple times until it crashed off-screen. A few minutes later the seven contestants lined up closely together. They crossed their arms and shivered due to the immense cold. Chris walked up to them wearing a warm fur coat and goggles.

"Welcome to Sweden!" The host announced with another terrible accent.

"Where are those jackets you ordered for us in the Yukon?" Gwen shuddered.

"I actually worked pretty hard on that accent. It would have been nice if _somebody_ had commented."

"Alright it's good," Noah lied. "Now give us the jackets!"

"Sweden!" Chris exclaimed, raising his arms. "Hello? Ugh. Great." He stomped away to resolve the warm coat issue.

Courtney walked towards Sierra. "So, Sierra, any reason why you drink coconut juice all of a sudden?" She interrogated her. "To disturb Gwen, perhaps?"

"Uh duh!" Sierra answered, rolling her eyes. "I'm a mega super uber-fan, remember? I know everything about you guys! I was just testing to see if she actually doesn't like watching people drink coconuts."

* * *

"Kinda forgot about that _one_ little detail," Courtney chuckled nervously in the confessional before dropping her head.

* * *

"Wait a minute," Gwen interrupted them. "Courtney, how do you know that? I've never told you before."

"You kinda mumble stuff in your sleep," Courtney confessed. "So I put it in the notep-" Gwen quickly placed her hand on her mouth to shut her up. Alejandro took notice of this and quickly deciphered what she was about to say.

* * *

"So inside the notepad, Courtney wrote that Gwen does not appreciate people drinking coconut juice in front of her," Alejandro recounted in the confessional. "But why? It can't be a diary or else she would write it down in a more appropriate media. She also wouldn't just write traits of a person unless she is writing down their..._weaknesses_!" The Spaniard quickly grinned but wiped it off a second after. "No no, I cannot jump to conclusions yet."

* * *

Chris finally returned in front of the contestants with Chef - who wore a fur hat and a bubble vest - behind him. "The jackets are here!" He announced, resulting in the cheers of his company. "In six to eight weeks." Their cheered quickly transitioned to death glares directed at the host.

The contestants were led to a small snowy hill. In front of them was an ice lake that contained wooden materials on top of them. "Before you is a mysterious pile of I-build-a tools and pieces," Chris explained to them. "Your first challenge is to use Allen keys, wooden sledgehammers and your wit to turn your piles into: whatever they're supposed to be when properly assembled."

"Remember guys," Tyler reminded his companions. "Teamwork."

"Sadly, the assembling instructions were _accidentally_ shredded when they were put through the shredder." Chris removed strips of paper from his pocket and revealed it to the contestants. "Any-who, first team to correctly assemble their watcha-hoozits earn a big advantage in part two of the challenge. So go!"

Team Amazon surrounded their pile of materials and discussed their plans. "It would be easier if we separate the pieces so we have a better idea of what to build," Courtney suggested.

"What's there to see better?" Cody retorted. "It's just some half-rings and planks. Nothing spectacular."

"Then you figure out what to do, genius!" Courtney grabbed an Allen key and shoved it at Cody's stomach. He winced in pain as Sierra angrily grabbed a plank and chased Courtney around the pile. Gwen watched in disgust as she helped Cody with the equipment.

"This is going to be hard," She commented.

* * *

"A good wife always protects his husband if someone harms him!" Sierra stated in the confessional. "We've been married fourteen times in my head and twice in my online blog 'I Dream of Cody'. So it will happen for real eventually."

* * *

As the girls were fighting, Alejandro watched them with awe. A smug grin was plastered on his face. Behind him Noah and Tyler were scanning the equipment for anything remotely unique.

"Junk, junk, junk," Tyler murmured as he threw away the pieces. "Wait a minute." Alejandro and Noah faced him as he picked up a wooden plank. "What if we build a birdhouse?!"

"Just...keep searching," Alejandro answered in irritation.

Back at the Amazons, they still tried to figure out what they needed to make. "Maybe a boat," Cody suggested, but everyone else denied.

"Wait a minute, I know!" Gwen declared. She suddenly faced the materials and began construction.

"Mind if you tell us?" Courtney asked the goth. "You can't just go do something and expect us to wait."

"You don't need to wait, just help me!" The other three contestants shared shrugs with one another.

Team Chris were still having issues. "Maybe we make a house," Noah guessed as he pulled one of the half-rings beside him. "Don't know what to do with these things though."

"They kinda look like whale ribs," Tyler commented.

"Tyler, you _incredibly_ stupid genius!" Alejandro praised him.

"Your compliments are like rusty scrap metal, with a slight layer of vanilla icing," Noah quipped. "I can handle that."

"Well my people call it a compli-sult, but I guess your variation is acceptable," Alejandro replied. "Now Tyler, go get the sledgehammer."

"Woah slow down roadrunner!" Noah stopped them. "We can't let the other team figure out what we're doing. Grab some planks and a canvas."

Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot postponed the challenge so that they could build a wall to conceal their plans. Once they were done they gave each other a high-five.

After an unknown period of time, Cody finally gave Gwen the final plank for her to nail on what she built. "Alright Amazons," Chris greeted as he walked towards them. "Whatcha got?" A quick zoom out revealed that Gwen has built a giant wooden viking helmet.

"Nice sculpture work!" Courtney complimented her friend.

"Nice indeed, but not exactly what I wanted. I guess it could work with a bit of improv, but I shouldn't be helping you!" Chris chuckled as he walked away. Gwen was flustered by this.

"B-but I thought-" She stuttered. "Ugh, stupid Chris!" She threw the hammer she was holding and got stuck on one of the horns. This resulted in a plank falling down and hitting Sierra's head. Infuriated, she picked up the giant Allen key and proceeded to whack Gwen with it. The goth manoeuvred away and the weapon hit the sculpture instead. Cody and Courtney quickly climbed up the helmet as Sierra chased Gwen around it, yelling insults at her.

Tyler, Alejandro and Noah peered their heads from their canvas and checked up on the other team. Suddenly a bell was rung twice, and the inevitable song was about to be performed. "Time for a song!" Chris announced ecstatically.

"As you sing, do not mention we're building a boat," Alejandro warned his teammates.

"A _boat_?!" Tyler repeated very loudly, grabbing the other team's attention. Noah slapped his face as he pushed the canvas away, revealing the viking boat they have just constructed.

* * *

Viking Helmet ft. Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra, Alejandro, Noah and Tyler

Courtney: (Jumps from helmet and lands in front of Gwen and Sierra.) _They're way ahead, so we've got to go._

Gwen: (Points at helmet with regret.) _We've got to build something to sail; something we can row-ow._

Cody: (Scans the helmet.) _It doesn't have to be a boat._

Courtney, Gwen and Sierra: _As long as it stays afloat. _(Scene switches to a light-blue with yellow stripes retro dance floor with Courtney, Gwen and Sierra wearing orange, black and red snazzy suits, respectively. Viking helmet structure behind them.) _Oh why did we build a helmet?_

Alejandro and Tyler: (Their boat crushes the girls, and the two pop their heads from the side. Alejandro wears snazzy blue suit and Tyler wears snazzy red suit.) _It's almost ready, to set sail._

Tyler: (Hammers nail on a coffin with Team Amazon's symbol scratched on the surface.) _Just hammering in the final nail!_

Courtney, Gwen and Sierra: (Pop heads from the coffin) _Ohh, ohh, ohh._

Noah: (Wears snazzy purple suit.) _We really did this fast!_

Alejandro and Tyler: (Classily paces towards Noah.) _Soon we'll be back in first class!_

Alejandro, Noah and Tyler: (Dances together.) _Because they built a helmet!_

Courtney, Gwen and Sierra: (Dances in a different area of the dance floor.) _We built a helmet!_

Alejandro, Noah and Tyler: (Dances together.) _They're not even a threat!_

Courtney, Gwen and Sierra: (Dances in a different area of the dance floor.) _Because we built a helmet!_

Courtney: (Fades in from the side as the others fade away.) _Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_

Courtney and Gwen: (Scenery returns to normal with Courtney and Gwen sitting on top of the helmet.) _We built a helmet!_

Sierra: (Slides on the ice with her knees.) _Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_

* * *

Chris walked towards Team Chris with a brown sack in his hand. "Nice!" He commentated. "Team Me-Be-Hot takes the lead! And _she's_ a beauty!" He dropped the sack in front of Noah. "Here's your reward for finishing first." Noah checked the sack and was confused when he only found a litter of stone.

"A...bunch of rocks," Noah analysed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Now, drag your ship to open water and sail north until you find Chef to receive your next instructions."

"I'll pull from the bow," Alejandro volunteered, ripping off his shirt.

"Because taking off your shirt will _definitely_ help," Noah quipped, crossing his arms.

"I don't need your comments. We must take action now. Push like the wind!" Alejandro ran to the front of the ship and connected a rope from the bow to his chest.

"I like his enthusiasm!" Tyler exclaimed, raising his arms up.

Gwen and Courtney were staring at Alejandro's chiseled body dreamily, and Cody and Sierra stood behind them with annoyance. "Hey focus!" Cody called out, to which they turned around. "Thanks." He knocked on the viking helmet and smiled. "Since this structure's hollow, we can just spin it around and use it like a boat!"

"You're right!" Gwen agreed. She and Courtney went on one side of the structure, and Cody and Sierra were at the opposite position. The former pushed as the latter pulled.

Back at Team Chris, Alejandro and Tyler continued to move the ship, while Noah stood behind them carelessly. "Why am I the only one pushing?!" Tyler questioned himself. Alejandro turned around and glared at Noah, who was studying the ice intently.

"Hmm...give me the rocks," Noah ordered his team. Alejandro quickly jumped in the boat and threw the sack at the braniac. He grabbed one of the stones and smashed it on the icy floor, cracking it.

"Ah, I see," Alejandro figured out. "Instead of dragging the ship, we can crack the ice underneath and sail right away."

"Correcto-mundo," Noah replied. After a few more jabs, the cracks began to spread rapidly. The ice underneath him suddenly broke apart and Noah fell inside the freezing water.

"Woah!" Chris exclaimed. "Will Noah learn how to swim and come back alive? Stick around to find out on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

"Quickly Tyler!" Alejandro hurried his teammate, who was kneeling around the hole Noah fell through. The ice cracked around them. "We cannot lose you as well!"

"We can't leave Noah behind!" Tyler argued.

"We'll save him later! Just jump inside now!" Tyler frowned and did as he was told. The ice underneath the boat finally gave in and separated. The boat was now afloat, the mast was raised and it sailed away.

Team Amazon has just finished spinning the helmet when the ice around them cracked. Sierra threw Cody inside before she jumped. Courtney and Gwen followed shortly afterwards. The ice underneath separated and the helmet successfully floated.

"It worked!" Courtney gasped in relief as their mast was raised. The 'boat' sailed off north. Underneath the transport was a certain teenager holding onto the horns. Noah climbed up and hung onto the edge, damp and shivering. Cody was the first to notice the teen.

"Noah?" He called out with surprise. He grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the ship. Noah's teeth chattered as he attempted to speak.

"Nuh uh!" Courtney tut-tutted. "We're not bringing him with us!"

"We can't just leave him back there!" Gwen defended Noah, who was still shivering. "That's cold, even for you."

"Alright fine." Courtney grabbed a piece of rope and pushed Noah to the mast. "But I'm tying him up so he doesn't tamper with anything."

A quick transition showed Noah tied up on the mast with a rope around his waist. "Do I look like a prisoner to you?" Noah guilt-tripped Courtney.

"Shut up egghead," Courtney retorted. "You're lucky I don't have tape to shut your mouth."

"How do you put up with her?" Noah whispered in Cody's ear. Courtney took notice of this and kneed him in the groin. Noah whimpered in a falsetto voice.

Back at Team Chris's ship, Tyler still felt guilty for leaving Noah underwater. "You did what you could," Alejandro comforted the jock. "We shall honour his sacrifice by remembering him."

* * *

"Ugh, I sound like Harold," Alejandro stated in the confessional in horror.

* * *

"You know I heard that people who get lost underwater turn into mermaids," Tyler informed Alejandro. "Do you think Noah transformed into one?"

"That's a possibility," Alejandro lied, facepalming. "Eres un _idiota_."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The scene transitioned to Team Chris's ship docking at a wooden platform where Chef waited. He held an actual viking helmet in his hands. Tyler and Alejandro jumped off their boat and stood in front of Chef. Tyler unsurprisingly tripped when he jumped and landed face-first on the wood.

"Heh, that's a funny looking hat," Tyler laughed, much to the annoyance of the others.

"Captain wears it," Chef informed the two adolescents.

"Tyler, you deserve it," Alejandro quickly offered. "Because of you, our team is _actually_ winning now!"

"Thanks dude!" Tyler grabbed the hat and removed his red headband. He placed it on his head with glee, then wrapped his headband around it.

"Enough with the friendships," Chris appeared an told the team. "And get on with _war_!" Chef drove a crane in front of their boat with a cannon hanging from the front. He dropped it at the front before turning around.

"Aw sweet!" Tyler cheered with enthusiasm. "Time to kick some butt with this cannon!"

"So does that mean the rocks you gave us is flint?" Alejandro asked the host.

"Bingo dingoes!" Chris replied. "_Nuts_, I should have said that when we were in Australia. Oh well. To fire out of the cannon: Chef's Swedish meatballs!" Adjacent to the host was Chef holding a plate of three extremely overcooked meatballs. He tested its strength by throwing it at Alejandro's face. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Agh!" Alejandro groaned. "They're as dense as actual rocks!"

"To win the challenge and travel first class, sail north and capture the red flag _way_ over yonder." Chris pointed at a lone flag attached to a buoy severely far from the dock. "Or use your meatballs to sink the enemy ship. And, by the way, where the heck is Noah?"

"We sorta left him underwater," Alejandro explained briefly.

"Well you better bring him back _alive_ because you guys can't complete the challenge unless he is present."

"Don't worry Al!" Tyler shouted with determination, raising his hand for a high-five. "We got this!" Alejandro scorned at him.

"Just...go away," Chris hurried the team as he waved his hands.

Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot boarded their ship and sailed back to their starting point. A few minutes later they passed by an upside-down viking helmet. Alejandro quickly scanned the transport and suddenly opened his eyes in surprise after finding a familiar person. Noah was tied to a mast and was sleeping.

"Noah's inside!" Alejandro informed Tyler loudly. This grabbed the attention of the inhabitants of the enemy ship and woke up the braniac.

"Wha..." Noah mumbled until his eyes locked on his teammates. "Guys! Save me!"

"Nobody steals Noah from anyone!" Tyler exclaimed as he climbed up his mast with a stick in his hands. Alejandro stationed the boat and did the same.

"They probably need Noah to complete the challenge!" Sierra deciphered. "Quick! We must continue sailing!" The helmet boat sped up, ditching Team Chris. Tyler finally reached the top and leaped towards their boat. He successfully landed inside with Alejandro following a second later. The girls of Team Amazon quickly grabbed their own sticks and pointed them at the other team.

"Listen, we don't want no trouble," Tyler informed them nervously. "Give us back Noah and we'll leave."

"Courtney is as stubborn as a two-year-old mule," Noah deadpanned. Courtney slapped his face angrily.

"We're not giving him to you, even if he annoys the living daylight out of me!" Courtney denied furiously. "If you're gonna take him, you have to do it by force!" Courtney lunged at Tyler and jabbed him in the stomach with a stick. He was pushed away to the side and groaned in pain.

"You will regret that," Alejandro murmured.

He quickly disarmed Courtney and pushed her into the water due to the boat still travelling. Gwen retaliated by placing her stick over his neck and choked him. Alejandro, refusing to hurt a woman, slid down and tripped her over with his foot. Sierra jumped on top of Alejandro and slapped him in the face multiple times. During this Tyler went up to Noah and quickly untied him.

"Finally," Noah sighed. The male teens walked up to Sierra and grabbed her. Alejandro got up to his feet and brushed his clothes. During the fight Cody was a bystander and watched them nonchalantly.

"Thanks for _helping_ us Cody," Gwen snarled at him sarcastically as she stood up and loitered on the wall.

"Hey while you guys were fighting I was steering the boat," Cody retorted. He stopped the helmet beside the dock, where Chef placed a cannon inside.

"Why is Team Me inside your boat?" Chris asked them in confusion.

"They invaded our ship and took control if it!" Sierra spat.

"In that case, this boat is technically theirs now. And your new boat is now here!" Team Amazon's new boat - which was originally Team Chris's - appeared with Courtney steering it. Her clothes and hair was damp. Gwen, Sierra and Cody cheered as they jumped inside the ship, much to Courtney's surprise.

"That's unfair!" Alejandro complained to the host.

"Sorry, viking rules," Chris replied.

* * *

"I think Chris is confusing vikings with pirates," Noah sighed in the confessional. "Can't this show get any information right?"

* * *

"Now instead of standing here, why don't you go and complete the challenge?!" Team Chris sailed away in anger. "And before you leave Amazons, you gotta pick a captain."

"Obviously Cody!" Sierra immediately answered.

"Excuse me?" Courtney interrupted. "Who brought the ship here and gained us an advantage?"

"She's right," Cody supported her. Chef threw a viking helmet at Courtney, and she placed it on her head.

"Glad to know someone's on my side!" Courtney angered Sierra.

Team Chris's new and unimproved ship sailed towards the red flag. "At least we're still in the lead guys!" Tyler reminded his companions.

"We'll never make it in time," Noah calculated. "This ship is way too slow compared to the others."

"The only way we can win is to defeat the Amazons with our cannons!" Alejandro said optimistically, patting their weapon. "Except we forgot the..._flint_...Agh!"

"Alejandro, since you're a good swimmer, I want you to dive down at the back and push the boat," Noah ordered him. "That way we-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Tyler cut him mid-sentence."I'm pretty sure I'm captain here! And as captain, I want Alejandro to dive down at the back and push the boat."

"That's exactly what I-"

"_Excellent_ thinking!" Alejandro complimented Tyler, knocking his helmet playfully and grinning cheekily at Noah. He ripped off his shirt again and completed his orders.

"I am stuck in a team of idiots," Noah mumbled.

Team Amazon was not far behind from Team Chris. They rolled their cannon at the front and placed one of the meatballs inside.

"Alright," Courtney began. "At my call, light up the cannon with the flint those twerps forgot to bring and aim at their boat."

"Aye aye captain," Cody replied in a teasing tone.

"Jealous that I'm captain and you're not?"

"More like relieved."

Once their ship was close enough, Courtney ordered her team for the first blow. Gwen loaded up the cannon with a meatball and Cody used the flint to light it up.

BOOM!

The cannon fired and it went straight through the other team's ship. "We gotta fight back!" Noah told Tyler the obvious.

"Fine," He agreed. "Bring the cannon at the front now!" Noah did as he was told and Tyler loaded the cannon with a meatball. Noah rubbed two sticks together and created a fire. He lit up the cannon and it exploded. It was aimed at the other team but landed just in front of their boat.

"Ha!" Courtney laughed. "Losers." Another meatball was loaded in the cannon and was fired. This time it went straight through the other team's mast.

"The boat won't last any longer!" Noah exclaimed in fright. The red flag was now around one hundred metres in front of them.

"Yes it will!" Tyler shouted in optimism. He dived in the water and pushed the boat with Alejandro. "If we die, I want you to know that the seat you sit on every time during loser class is filled with a rat's number two."

"You said the smudge was just chocolate!" Alejandro replied annoyingly. He shrugged it off and continued to push the boat.

Noah decided to load another meatball in the cannon. He fired it and it travelled directly towards Cody. Before it made contact with his lanky body, Sierra jumped in front of him and absorbed the impact. She groaned in immense pain as her teammates circled her in shock.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked her in worry.

"T-thanks," Cody told her genuinely.

* * *

Sierra sat in the confessional with her hands on her stomach and groaned as she talked. "Will I require surgery? _Absolutely_. Months of physiotherapy? _Probably_. Was it worth it? _Definitely_!"

* * *

"Just a little bit more!" Noah encouraged his team members as he stretched his arm from the front of his ship. The red flag was only metres away. Before Team Amazon could shoot another meatball Noah finally snatched the red flag from the buoy. Chris McLean appeared in front of them from a jet ski.

"I would have liked it more if you guys blew up the other team's ship," Chris chattered. "but it doesn't matter. Team Me wins! Amazons, see you at elimination."

First class was now inhabited by Team Chris once again. "We did it again boys!" Tyler cheered.

"I must admit, we actually did work as a team," Alejandro noted. "We deserve this spot."

"Yeah," Noah agreed. He then grabbed a bowl of fruit and walked away. "Excuse me while I sterilise them again." Tyler and Alejandro shared confused glances with each other.

At the hallway Noah stopped at a certain crate and pushed it away. Underneath it was the hole Alejandro and Gwen discovered a while ago. Noah poured the fruits inside the hole, hid it with the crate again and walked away.

Inside the elimination ceremony, Cody, Courtney, Gwen and Sierra sat at the benches. Sierra grinned sneakily as she slipped the stolen notepad inside Gwen's back pocket. The goth did not notice.

"Ah, the elimination room," Chris wondered behind the podium. "This is where one of you will be tossed into the darkness to plummet out of my life and possibly to the end of your own. Gwen, you're up first!"

The goth stood up proudly as she walked towards the voting booth. Once her back faced her team, Courtney and Cody saw the notepad sticking out from her pocket. Cody quickly looked at Sierra nervously, who was smiling. Courtney gasped and clenched her fists, not saying a single word.

* * *

Gwen stamped the passport of an unknown person inside the confessional.

* * *

Courtney angrily stamped Gwen's passport. "To think I trusted her!"

* * *

Cody sighed miserably and stamped an unknown passport.

* * *

Sierra laughed as she stamped Gwen's passport.

* * *

"The votes are in!" Chris announced afterwards. "Gonna make this quick."

"One vote for Sierra!" Sierra crossed her arms.

"One vote for Gwen!" She was glared at by Sierra.

"Another vote for Gwen!" She jumped and wondered who else voted for her.

"The final vote goes to...Sierra! It's a tie."

"Who the heck voted for me?!" Gwen furiously asked her team.

"Me, because you stole my notepad!" Courtney answered angrily. Gwen quickly checked her pockets and was shocked to feel the notepad on her. Courtney quickly snatched it off her.

"I didn't steal it I swear!"

"No time for the blame game," Chris interrupted them. "It's time to break the tie!" Chef appeared with a stretcher in front of him. He took off his shirt and lied on the portable bed with his back sticking out.

"Each of you have sixty seconds to massage Chef. Whoever he deems the best survives another day, while the other goes straight through the door one million dollar-less! And just to avoid bias, Chef will be blindfolded." Chef grabbed a black cloth and covered his eyes with it. "First up is you!" Chris pointed at Gwen.

She awkwardly walked to Chef and patted his back awkwardly. "We ain't choppin' vegetables!" Chef complained. "Get on with it!" Gwen's awkwardness turned to irritation, and at the last second, she lost her patience and punched Chef on the spine. He yelped in pain.

"Don't think punching is very relaxing," Chris commented. "Oh well, you're next!" He pointed at Sierra.

The stalker walked up to Chef and hovered her hands above his back. Suddenly she began to massage his back in a smooth and calming rhythm, much to her teams surprise. Chef moaned in happiness.

"Please let this go forever!" Chef complimented.

"Alright time's up!" Chris stopped Sierra. "Who's the winner Chef?"

"Obviously the second one," He answered immediately as he stood up.

"Then Gwen is taking the Drop of Shame!"

"Whatever," She murmured. She strapped on her parachute and walked towards the door. Before she jumped Cody suddenly wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Don't go!" He pleaded. "I know you didn't steal the notepad!"

"Wait how do you kn-" Gwen thought before she was pushed off the plane by Sierra. She brushed her hands and walked away.

"So many questions left unanswered," Chris commentated. "And will probably never be answered until next time on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

**With Gwen already a runner-up, it was pointless to have her around for any longer. There was a side story she could have been important in, but I needed some other characters. :( She isn't enemies with Courtney as of yet, their relationship is just unresolved for now.**

**Votes:**

**Cody: Sierra - Originally going to be Courtney - even though she promised not to vote her off in the previous episode - but after Sierra after saved his life, he had second thoughts. After she framed Gwen, Cody had to vote Sierra off to protect his crush.**

**Courtney: Gwen - Pretty obvious.**

**Gwen: Sierra - Everyone else she was in good terms with.**

**Sierra: Gwen - Obvious.**


	6. Niagara Brawls

**Hello again! Hopefully I'm back in schedule. Phew. Tough few weeks. Glad to be back writing smoothly! I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that I won't write about the third Aftermath episode because the episode is almost exactly the same. **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour:" Chris McLean commentated. "The gang nearly turned into frozen Swedish meatballs! Alejandro and Noah were buddy-buddy for the whole challenge thanks to Tyler, and actually worked together and won! Sierra went all out just to get Gwen eliminated, and succeeded. Man, was she determined!" The camera cut to the cockpit, where a smug Chris smiled at the camera. "Today, I'm adding someone who's gonna kick things up to _thermonuclear_! This show is so hot, it takes about a gazillion gallons of water to cool us off. And we got 'em coming up on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

Inside the cargo hold, a rat climbed inside a lone bowl lying on the floor. It picked up piece of apple inside but was quickly snatched away by a feral homeschooler. Ezekiel ferociously took bites from the apple until it was at its core. He threw the organic waste behind him, almost landing beside Alejandro. Ezekiel suddenly realised that all six remaining contestants were on the ground asleep, with two giant swan boats next to them. Ezekiel pounced behind a crate when he saw Chef Hatchet walk inside. The chef walked towards a lever and pulled it. The platform underneath the contestants opened and the six teenagers plummeted to their death.

Tyler was the first to wake up. He shrieked in shock and fear as he swiftly dropped from the sky. His screams woke up the other contestants, and they screamed with him.

"Hey kids!" Chris called from the plane. "You better get into your paddle boats!"

Alejandro was the first to hang on the swan boat. Sierra and Noah was just above him and they managed to hold on the vehicle as well. Cody, Courtney and Tyler performed the same with the second swan boat. Finally he contestants landed on a harsh-flowing river. They climbed up their boat, soaked and relieved.

"I'm starting to question my mom's crush on Chris _just_ a little," Sierra said after the incident. Cody looked annoyed until he turned his head around and saw the dangerous end of the river.

"W-W-Wat-Waterf-WATERFALL!" Cody shivered, pointing with his finger.

"Quick! Paddle!" Alejandro ordered the others. They began to paddle as hard as they can to fight the river's flow, but with no success.

"We can't do it!" Noah exclaimed pessimistically. "The river is too strong!"

"If you let us live, I promise to tutor any brain-dead person who requires it, even Duncan!" Courtney prayed with her hands together.

"If we live, I promise I'll tell Bret that I was the one that TP'd his house every Halloween," Tyler also said. "Oh wait."

"If we live, I'll let Sierra kiss me, even after she got Gwen out!" Cody begged in a dispirited voice. Courtney and Tyler stared at him in shock. "What? Like we're gonna make it."

Sierra suddenly stopped paddling. "I. Want. My. KISS!" She grabbed a piece of rope that was left on the floor of the boat and tied it against Alejandro. Without asking, she threw the Spaniard at the other boat and he grabbed the swan's neck. As the contestants screamed, Sierra bit the end of the rope and paddled as fast and strong as she could. Miraculously the two boats overcame the river's strength and they sped away at the speed of a jet ski.

They reached the shoreline where the swan boats crashed off-screen. The teenagers were scattered around the sand. Sierra crawled towards a weak Cody and overshadowed him.

"Don't worry Cody," She comforted him in a disturbing voice. "I will restore your breathing and save your life!"

"Please Sierra," He mumbled in a monotone voice. Sierra immediately locked lips with him and Cody tried to push her away.

* * *

Inside the confessional, Cody held a toothbrush and a glass of water and gurgled. He spat inside the sink and repeated, only to vomit instead.

* * *

"So, Niagara Falls is pretty awesome, eh?" Chris teased them, walking up to the soaked contestants. They glared at him angrily, as usual.

"It almost killed us," Courtney reminded the host.

"Like I said. Awesome." A camera panned over Niagara Falls. "The fall is the jewel of Canada's crown and one of the top ten natural wonders in the world. It's also known for its fabulous casino. Which is where we'll be heading for the first part of the challenge!"

"Sweet!" Tyler cheered, the contestants grinning with excitement.

A flip transition revealed the contestants - now dried up - annoyed at Chris inside the casino. "Since you're all underage, we had to move the challenge from the gambling floor to the far-less-exciting casino concert hall," Chris explained briefly.

"Oh what's gonna be the show?" Noah asked the host sarcastically. "Four colourful children's music group passing hot potatoes at each other?"

"Well you're in luck!" Chris answered, ignoring his sarcasm. "Last time on the aftermath show, they had a second chance challenge, where one of the losers could score a spot back in the game. And we're about to enjoy a little number by the winner."

"Gwen?" Cody gasped excitedly. "Is it Gwen?!"

"She's two-hundred pounds of sassy and a ninety-pound package, and she's wearing twelve pounds of mascara!" Most of the contestants were wondering who the new contestant was "Here's...Blaineley!"

"What?" Courtney asked in confusion.

"Que?" Alejandro spoke in Spanish.

"Who?" Tyler added.

* * *

Blainerific ft. Blaineley, Chris, Courtney, Noah and Tyler

Blaineley: (Wedding cake protrudes from the ground with Blaineley standing on top with a microphone) _Blaine-Blaine-Blaine-Blaine-Blainerific is my name! Dishing dirt is my game. Invading your TV with my Blainelicious frame._

Tyler: (Waves hands to form Blaineley's figure) _B-Blainerific! S-S-So terrific!_

Blaineley: (Pushes Tyler away and poses in front of camera) _I'm f-f-famous! Famous!_

Courtney: (Angrily sings as she faces Alejandro) _This is so against the rules. Does Chris think we're a bunch of fools?_

Chris: (Walks up to Courtney's face) _Rules? This ain't no Sunday School! Miss Thang up there's a rating's jewel._

Tyler: (Peers head from bottom-left corner as Blaineley smugly walks around) _B-Blainerific!_

Sierra: (Blaineley passes her) _M-M-Make me si-ick!_

Blaineley: (Pulls rope and Sierra drops from a trapdoor. Walks inside a coffee shop and goes towards the counter, with Noah and Tyler glaring at her) _I'm f-f-famous. Famous! Get me a half-fat no-foam latte steamed to a hundred-two heat. _(Picks up coffee from person behind counter) _I'm quite specific._

Tyler: _She's Blainerific!_

Noah: _So-so horrific._

Blaineley: (Bqck in stage) _I'm f-f-fam-_

Cody: (Off-screen) Who's that girl again?

Blaineley: WHAT?! (Angrily walks up towards a frightened Cody) Who am I? Who am I?! Who are you?! (Walks through a hall with relevant objects) I'm the host of the Puppy Bachelorette; I was nominated for a Gemmie Award; (Cody sits in a stool) I interviewed you for Celebrity Manhunt!

(Clicks fingers and scene transitions to Blaineley inside a laboratory mixing chemicals) _It's a fact and scientific that I'm still Blainerific! _(Chemical mixture blows up)

Courtney and Sierra: (Extinguishing smoke with a fire extinguisher) _She's not so famous! Turns out she's not so famous!_

* * *

"Ugh, whatevers," Blaineley scoffed. "So which of these lame teams am I on anyway?" She pointed at the six other contestants.

"You're on your own," Chris informed everyone. "Because as of now, there are no more teams!"

"Finally!" Cody said happily, relieved that he is not one-hundred percent with Sierra anymore.

"It was honour to work with you all," Alejandro told Tyler and Noah. "Even if we did have our differences."

"Tears are running down my eyes," Noah quipped sarcastically, gesturing a tear flowing.

"Want a tissue?" Tyler asked Noah, grabbing a tissue from his pocket. The braniac just stared at him with surprise.

Chef wore a pink dress as he pushed a gigantic slot machine to the centre of the stage. "Since we are in the honeymoon capital of the world," Chris commentated. "I thought it'd be cool to drop some _arranged marriages_ on you!"

Cody dropped his head in despair when he saw Sierra squealing beside him.

"Check it! Lots of fun for me; not so fun for you! Each girl pulls a lever to win a husband she'll team up with for today's challenge." Chef demonstrated by pulling the gambling machine's lever and the three reels spun around until it stopped with Alejandro's face visible. "And since we're one girl short, the lonely guy will be getting a special wife!"

* * *

Sierra was inside the confessional hyperventilating inside a paper bag. "Husband! Cody! Marry me?!" She collapsed on the floor in excitement.

* * *

Cody, Noah, Alejandro and Tyler were aggressively forced inside the slot machine by Chef. Once they were finally inside Chef locked the trapdoor and nodded to Chris.

"Alright; first up: Sierra!" The host instructed. She excitedly sprinted towards the lever.

"Mama needs a new pair of Cody!" Sierra said as she pulled the lever down with two hands and the reels spun until it stopped on...

Cody.

Sierra gasped as her new husband fell down the chute. "Why?!" Cody lamented as Sierra picked him up and squealed.

* * *

"A whiny little kid and an obsessed psychotic freak," Blaineley recounted inside the confessional. "I like my odds in the competition."

* * *

"Blaineley, you're next!" Chris said afterwards. The adult contestant pushed the lever to the ground and the results spun around. It landed on...

Tyler.

The red jock slid down the chute and landed face-first on the ground. He stood up and bumped his head on the machine, causing him to temporarily daze around and he fell off the stage.

"Really?" Blaineley complained. "I have to marry some accident-prone jock? He's not even that popular!"

"Tyler has around eight blogs centred around him," Sierra added. "And fifteen blogs centred around TyLindsay. Yeah he's not that popular. Yet."

"I'll be damned if he ever does." Blaineley helped Tyler up the stage, who did not hear a single word from the conversation.

Courtney was the final person who needed a husband. She walked towards the lever and pulled it down. As usual it spun around until it stopped on...

Noah.

"I would have preferred Alejandro," Courtney murmured as Noah slid down the chute. He stood up and brushed his clothes.

"At least I got semi-sane girl over Cody-obsessed cuckoo bird and grandma," Noah said genuinely.

"I don't look that old!" Blaineley retorted. She then turned her head towards Tyler. "I don't, do I?"

"You kinda look like my Aunt Rhonda," Tyler replied. Blaineley growled and stomped her foot.

"And that leaves Alejandro with the most _beautiful_ bride of all!" Chris announced as Chef pushed a dolly to the stage. On top of it was a tall and large object covered by a purple quilt. Chef pulled the quilt away, revealing a metal cage. Inside was a tall and surprisingly calm furry brown figure.

A grizzly bear.

Alejandro opened the slot machine's trapdoor and stepped outside. His eyes locked on his new wife. "Me estás tomando el pelo ?"

"Bear doesn't speak Spanish dude," Chris joked. He then faced the camera. "Has Alejandro found his perfect match? Will anyone divorce before their honeymoon? Find out after this!"

* * *

The concert stage was now set up for a challenge. Four mannequins wearing bridal dresses were positioned at the far right. To its left was a long line of traps such as giant wedding cakes, pools of differentiating liquids and boxes of sand. The contestants were placed at the far left with the 'wives' wearing a blindfold. Courtney and Blaineley stood calmly, Sierra was shaking and the bear was on all-fours. The 'husbands' stood at the top of a marble pillar with a megaphone in their hands. Alejandro and Cody lamented over their partners while Noah and Tyler remained normal.

"Because a good marriage is based on trust," Chris began. "and the ability to argue louder than your spouse, each groom will use a megaphone to guide his blindfolded bride safely to her gown. Only couples with a dress can continue. Go!"

Courtney temporarily removed her blindfold and faced Noah at the top of the marble pillar. "No funny business, okay? I actually want to win the challenge and go first class."

"I dunno, the way you treated me in Sweden was pretty harsh," Noah reminded Courtney. She glared at him ferociously. "Fiiiiine."

"Walk three paces then turn left," Noah told Courtney. She followed her instructions and ended up falling inside a pool of pudding.

"Eww!" She whined.

"This is so unfair!" Alejandro complained to Chris. "Do you expect me to know how to guide a bear?"

"I thought you were perfect," Chris replied cheekily. "But if you want I'll supply you with this tall bamboo stick." Chef appeared behind Alejandro with an unnaturally tall pole that couldn't even fit on-screen. The Spaniard sighed as he picked it up and used it to push the bear to the wedding gowns. The animal licked its paws casually.

* * *

"In no way did I tell Chris I was a bear whisperer!" Alejandro said angrily in the confessional. "I did use my time wisely, however, to plan some strategies. What with the teams dissolved, I need to lay a low ground and not look too suspicious in front of the others. Likewise, I need Noah and Tyler eliminated as soon as possible before they can convince others to vote me off."

* * *

"Cody?" Sierra asked loudly for his husband. "Cody? Can you please speak a bit louder?"

He sat on top of the marble pillar with a bored expression. The megaphone was not even in front of his face. "How about left," He murmured softly. Sierra obviously couldn't hear and she ended up falling off the stage.

"Take two steps to the right, then keep going straight," Noah continued to tell orders to Courtney. "_Trust_ me."

"I wish I could easily," Courtney said under her breath. She followed her orders and bumped on a humanoid object. She removed her blindfold and was ecstatic to see the wedding gown in front of her.

"Told ya."

"Whatever."

* * *

"As much as I want to mess with her, I need to keep in my mind that I need immunity," Noah said in the confessional.

* * *

"Go that way a bit, then that way," Tyler directed Blaineley, pointing in the air.

"I'm blindfolded!" She yelled at the jock. "Tell me the actual directions."

"Oh, uh, don't walk into the cake."

"What cake?" It was too late. Blaineley accidentally fell inside a tall wedding cake. She quickly stood up and was covered in icing and pastry.

"Whoops! Sorry! At least you can, you know, eat the cake."

"Do you want me to gain five pounds?!" Blaineley wiped a trickle of icing from her hair then licked the residue. Her face brightened up. "Oh sugar, it's been _years_! Where have you been? It's like vanilla flavoured paradise! With a hint of lemon."

* * *

Blaineley sat on the toilet of the confessional with a plate of cake on her lap. She carelessly filled her mouth with the sugary goodness using her hands.

* * *

Alejandro struggled to push the bear towards the wedding gowns. It sat down and rested for a short bit, irritating him. "Please cooperate!" He said with a hint of desperation. He poked the bear several times but it would not respond.

"Okay, this is _unbearable_ to watch," Chris said wittily. "Just...you're out, okay?"

"That's not even fair!" Alejandro jumped down from the pillar and walked up to the host's face. "You could have at least provided me with a person."

"Tell you what, you're responsible for the next challenge. If you can defeat the others, then you win immunity. Okay?"

"Well...it would be better than forcing a bear to wear a wedding dress. Deal."

A transition revealed Courtney and Blaineley waiting impatiently for Sierra to complete the challenge. "Time to move on to the next challenge!" Chris told the remaining contestants. Suddenly Sierra sniffed loudly. She swiftly ran towards a wedding dress, jumping over the pools and running straight through the cakes. She tackled a mannequin and removed her blindfold happily.

"Cody, I got the dress!" Sierra told him. His face went from boredom to shock instantly.

* * *

"What?" Cody asked rhetorically in the confessional. "How? Does she have some kind of creepy wedding dress radar implanted in her?"

* * *

The six remaining contestants were taken outside to Niagara Falls again. On one side was a platform where they stood. Opposite to it was another platform containing a small guardhouse with Alejandro inside. The two were connected by a thin tightrope. The waterfall roared in the background.

"I like to call this next challenge ' 'til Death Do You Part'," Chris said excitedly.

"We have stunt doubles, right?" Blaineley asked the host. "Please don't tell me you don't have any!"

"Our stunt doubles are the same as Chris's moral code: _non-existent_," Noah deadpanned.

"We escaped falling from Niagara Falls just so you can make us walk over it?" Cody also asked the host.

"Even better!" Chris answered. "Each groom has to carry his bride across the cord. Then you've gotta successfully clear _customs_!" Alejandro - who was inside the guardhouse - waved at the other contestants with a fake smile on his face. "First pair to do so wins invincibility and a pimped out wedding reception in first class. For coming last, Cody and Sierra have to go first!"

Cody groaned miserably. "Don't worry Cody!" Sierra comforted him. "I'll carry you instead!" She picked him up and almost stepped on the rope.

"I nearly forgot," Chris interrupted. "Because the falls weren't quite unpleasant enough, we stocked them with hungry, hungry sharks!" At the bottom of the falls was a boat which contained three sharks. One held a harpoon with a fish stuck at the tip. One wore a chef's hat and held a frying pan. One held a fishing net.

The contestants commented on the severity of the challenge. Sierra finally decided to run through the tightrope.

* * *

"Here is something Cody doesn't know," Sierra said in the confessional. "I became an ordained minister on the internet! I can marry Cody for real. I'll recite the ceremony super fast and all he has to do is say 'I do.' "

* * *

"DoyouCodytakemeSierratobeyourlawfullyweddedwife?" She asked Cody extremely fast.

"Uh, pardon?" He said in confusion.

"For a wedding present I was thinking of buying you a convertible. Do you like that idea?"

"I guess, but you know this wedding thing is just for the game, right?"

"Is there any other way you'd like to phrase that? I'll give you a clue. Two words and it starts with I."

Behind them was Tyler holding up Blaineley on the tightrope. "Hurry up!" Blaineley scolded her partner. "I thought you were a jock!"

"I am!" Tyler retorted. "We don't practice tightrope walking at school though. Well, some dude did pitch the idea a few years ago but then he got suspended so-"

"Shut up and walk."

"Who's the one carrying you again?" Tyler forced Blaineley to look down.

"Shut up and walk _please_?"

Alejandro sat in the guardhouse bored and trying to kill time by playing with a deck of cards, though looks can be deceiving. Sierra and Cody were the first to arrive, much to his annoyance.

He cleared his throat and asked, "Welcome lovebirds! Business or pleasure?"

"Super-duper married pleasure!" Sierra answered joyfully.

"Fair enough. By the orders of Chris, I must ask you a handful amount of questions about Canada. First question: how many letters are in the word 'Canada'?"

"S-six?" Cody replied, confused by the simple question.

"I think Alejandro was asking you to say yes, in two words!" Sierra lied.

"Please Sierra, enough of your games."

"Next question: what is the most famous waterfall in Canada?"

"Niagara-" Cody tried to say but was stopped by Sierra.

"No no! Alejandro, can you please ask a question which requires Cody to say yes in at least two words?"

"Avoiding to answer the question?" Alejandro asked them rhetorically. "Forgive me, but I must deport you two. In other words, go back."

* * *

"You may be wondering why I tried to give them such easy questions," Alejandro said in the confessional. "It's simple. By giving immunity to Cody and Sierra I would have earned their trust. Then I use them to vote for Noah. Sadly, Sierra was too stubborn to allow Cody to answer the questions. It doesn't matter anymore. A master strategist always have multiple plans up his sleeve. And I have plenty."

* * *

Courtney and Noah still waited on the starting platform. "You guys know you can go," Chris told them. "Shoo. Leave."

"I want to but Noah is too stubborn to go!" Courtney explained.

"I told you already," Noah defended himself in a casual tone. "Wait for the others to fall then we can go on safe and sound. Just look already." He pointed at Cody and Sierra approaching Tyler and Blaineley.

"Move it tweedle-dums," The fake blonde insulted them.

"But I'm carrying precious cargo," Sierra replied, referring to Cody. "You should be the one to move it!"

"Are you saying I'm not precious? Because oh yes I am!"

"Blaineley, remember where we are," Tyler said to his partner. "I don't wanna be shark food. They got their spices and everything already!" Underneath them one of the sharks was holding up bottles of spices and oil.

"Zip it!" Blaineley shunned Tyler. "Less _talk_ more _walk_."

"Cody, do you think Blaineley is a nasty person?" Sierra asked her partner. Two hands reached out for Cody.

"N-No, not the face!" He said worriedly.

"Now you've upset him! _Back_ off!" Sierra grabbed Blaineley's hair and tugged it harshly.

"Ow! My hair extensions!" She yelled in pain. Sierra then kicked Tyler's shin.

"Ow! My...whatever you call that part of the body!"

Tyler slipped off the tightrope with Blaineley in his arms. Since Sierra held on Blaineley's hair, she fell down as well with Cody.

Noah grinned at this sight. "Told ya."

"Let's just go," Courtney rushed him. She jumped on his arms, to which he almost tumbled down from the load. "I'm not _that_ heavy Noah."

"I'm not what you call _'strong'_." Noah stepped on tightrope and he began to walk through it. By the halfway point his legs began to shake, worrying Courtney.

"If you really want to we can swap roles," Courtney offered Noah.

"I'm _not_ gonna allow that!" Chris yelled from the starting platform. "You guys need to compensate for staying back here for too long!"

Courtney opened her mouth but Noah interrupted her. "Don't even think about it."

A quick transition revealed Noah and Courtney finally at the other side. Noah was on all fours panting whereas Courtney just brushed her wedding gown. Alejandro was at the guardhouse with a large grin on his face.

"First question: what is the population of Canada?" Alejandro asked them.

"Thirty-five million," Noah answered quickly. "Can't think of anything harder?"

Alejandro quickly remembered that Noah has a high IQ. "Area in square kilometres?"

"9,984,670."

"History of Canada's flag in two-hundred words or less?"

"Oh _easy_!" This time it was Courtney who replied. In less than a minute she answered the question with ease.

"All the Prime Ministers in order of power?!"

Noah and Courtney shared turns answering the question successfully.

Alejandro sighed. "Capital of Canada?"

"Ottawa," Noah and Courtney said in unison.

"Congratulations for answering all my questions correctly! Any declares?"

"Is it too late to file for a divorce?" Noah quipped.

"I second that," Courtney added.

"Good job guys!" Chris praised the two winners. "You'll be travelling together in first class and you both won invincibility."

"Help us!" A familiar voice underneath called for them. Sierra screamed for help as she swam with Cody, Blaineley and Tyler to get away from the sharks hunting them.

* * *

"I've been waiting two seasons for this day, and now it's _ruined_!" Sierra complained in the confessional. "I had something gold: _Chris_. Something new: my wedding dress. And something borrowed: Cody's toothbrush." She revealed the item from her pocket. "And now I have something blue: me! Why couldn't he just say it? _Do you, Cody, take Sierra to be your wife forever and ever and EVER_?!"

* * *

Inside the plane, Cody, Alejandro and Tyler waited beside the bathroom for the occupant to leave. Alejandro loitered on the wall, Tyler stood casually and Cody held his groin as he jumped up and down.

"Listening to the falls all day really makes you have to go," Cody said to Alejandro. He glared at him briefly until the door bathroom door opened and Sierra walked out.

"Oh, sorry," She apologised. "Do you desperately have to go?"

"Uh, yeah, I do."

"You do? You really really do?!" She immediately kissed Cody and hugged him, much to Alejandro and Tyler's surprise. "It's official! That kiss just consummated our marriage! No chance of annulment now and I do not believe in divorce okay? So it's looking like death do us part!"

"Woah, that wasn't a real wedding, right guys?" Cody asked Tyler and Alejandro. The former just snickered while the latter took advantage of the situation.

"May I offer my _congratulations_ to the new couple!" He said cheerfully. "As a witness, I _must_ make it official!"

Sierra dropped Cody and replied, "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about the witness part!"

"Yes, you did! But I will help you, and there's just one thing I need from you in return." Alejandro whispered the details to Sierra. She quickly nodded her head and squealed before she walked away.

"What did you tell her?" Tyler asked Alejandro.

"To be brutally honest, I asked her to vote for _you_, Tyler," Alejandro confessed. Tyler opened his mouth in argument but Alejandro placed his hand on his mouth. "Now before you ask why, let me explain. You see, after talking with Blaineley, she told me that Lindsay has met another man."

"Are you kidding me?!" Tyler placed his hands on his face and crouched on the floor. "She...no...why..."

"You can still change things, amigo!" Alejandro brought Tyler back up his feet. "Vote yourself off with me and Sierra, and you can still fix your relationship."

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know this isn't one of you brain-mixing things you say to others?"

"Do you want me to show the photos? I assure you they aren't pleasant."

"Well, uh, ugh..." Tyler dropped his head as Alejandro placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Do the right thing. Sacrifice the _money_ for _true love_. That is what a real man would do." The Spaniard walked away with a large grin on his face.

Before Tyler could walk away as well, a hand grabbed his ankle. "I got a better plan," Cody told him, who lied on the floor the whole time.

"Really?"

"Of course man!" Cody stood up wiped the excess saliva from his mouth. "I also talked with Blaineley and she promised to vote Sierra off with me. I need your vote so that she'll be eliminated."

"How does that help me?"

"Because now that Sierra and I are," Cody stopped for a moment and gulped. "_married_, I can convince her to solve your lady problems while you still get to stay in the competition." Tyler considered Cody's offer.

In the elimination ceremony, the seven contestants sat on the benches with Chris standing behind the podium. Sierra had Cody's neck clenched around her arms. Noah, who sat above Tyler, leaned towards the jock.

"Courtney and I are voting for Al," Noah whispered. "We trust that you do the same?"

"Oh _crap_!" Tyler exclaimed in a very soft voice. Noah raised his eyebrows at his comment.

"Noah and Courtney have immunity," Chris reminded the contestants. "Everyone else is fair game. What's it gonna be?"

A quick transition revealed the contestants having returned to their seats after voting, with Chris announcing the results.

"Interesting...wow! Alright."

"One vote for Tyler." The jock shook nervously.

"One vote for Alejandro." The Spaniard raised one eyebrow.

"One vote for Sierra." She tightened her grasp around Cody's neck, to the point where he was about to suffocate.

"A second vote for Tyler!" His shaking was more noticeable by the others.

"A second for Alejandro!" His face began to show legitimate signs of worry.

"Another for Sierra!" She finally let go off Cody's neck and crossed her fingers.

"The final vote goes to..." Blaineley, Noah and Courtney waited patiently for the results. Cody closed his eyes and shook his fists lightly. Sierra did the same but with her fingers crossed. Tyler began to sweat as many scenarios played through his head. Alejandro tried to look confident, but his shaking body gave his nervousness away.

"...Sierra!"

"What?!" Alejandro, Courtney, Noah and Sierra all exclaimed in unison. Cody cheered and raised his arms up.

"I'm free!" He cried ecstatically. "Free free free!"

"C-Cody, but I thought you-"

"The gang has spoken," Chris interrupted her as he threw the parachute towards her. Sierra sniffled as she strapped on the parachute.

"I just want you to know that I'm rooting for you _all_ the way Cody!" She gave him one last hug before she walked towards the door. "Win the money for our future children!" With that statement, she jumped out of the plane, and the final six remained.

* * *

"Looks like someone took advantage of Tyler before me," Alejandro spoke to himself in the confessional. "And I know it's you Cody. It seems that everyone's a threat, what with Noah and Courtney's intelligence, Tyler's unpredictability and Blaineley's inside dirt against all of us. But I can begin weakening everyone. Starting with..." Alejandro stood up and revealed a notepad from his pocket. With his eyes still locked on the camera, he dropped it inside the toilet and flushed it. "Note taking, such an _exploitable_ tool. You won't be needing it anymore, Courtney."

* * *

Chris sat in the cockpit of the plane, ready to sign off. "If you think that was harsh, just wait 'til see what happens next time, right here, on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

**So...got nothing else to say. Support and feedback is appreciated.**

**Votes:**

**Alejandro - Noah & Courtney (Found him as a threat)**

**Sierra - Cody (Obvious), Blaineley (Physically abused her in the challenge) & Tyler (Convinced By Cody)**

**Tyler - Alejandro (Possible threat) & Sierra (Convinced by Alejandro)**

**Well goodbye Sierra.**


	7. Chinese Fake-Out

**I have finally updated! Sorry for the delay. I got a bit of a writers block, I had to fix this chapter up a bit and I was busy. I've decided to now update these around Wednesday so that the weekend is free to to write.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Our newly wed couples fell _hard_ for Niagara Falls. With the teams dissolved, alliances were tested. A few tampers too. Blaineley, our new arrival, proved to be as _fierce_ as she is _sassy_. Sierra, however, found out that the honeymoon challenge was the _perfect_ way to propose to Cody! Too bad he sent in the divorce papers immediately afterwards. Could have at least waited for the honeymoon, you know?"

Chris paced around his quarters. "Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be-" He suddenly stopped in shock when he found Blaineley relaxing in his jacuzzi. "in my hot tub?! The tub is for hosts only."

"I'm a host," Blaineley argued. "Watch. Lights! Fights! And a whole world of _awesome_ sights. Right here on Total Drama-"

"Get out of my tub!"

* * *

First class was reserved for Courtney and Noah; the winners of the previous challenge. The latter sat in the bar with a plate of a slice of wedding cake on his hands. As he ate his food, a mutated homeschooler appeared behind him trying to grab the frosting of the cake. Noah frowned and provided Ezekiel with a small slice. He smiled and pounced away off-screen.

Courtney entered the room with a slightly annoyed face. "Can't believe Alejandro is still in the game," She said just loud enough for Noah to hear. "It should have been _him_ gone, not Sierra."

"You sure you're ticked off that he's here or is it that you lost your notepad?" Noah replied. Courtney glared at him with wild eyes. The braniac raised his hands in surrender. "Whatev."

* * *

"So during first class Courtney agreed to make an alliance together to take out Alejandro," Noah explained in the confessional. "since I can't trust Tyler anymore. I gave him _two_ chances to vote for Al, but he wouldn't listen. How hard is it to stamp the passport of that two-faced greased eel? I'd do it more times than Owen can stuff hotdogs in his mouth in less than a minute."

* * *

"Attention fellow passengers," A voice spoke from the sound system. It wasn't Chris speaking; it was Blaineley. "Feeling alone in the game? Looking for an ally _you_ can call your very own? Consider joining force with me! You _won't_ regret it. This promise is not legally binding. Offer may be withdrawn at any time."

The camera cut to Blaineley inside the cockpit of the plane with Chef as the pilot. She faced the burly man. "Have _you_ considered helping out a contestant?

"I _never_ mess with the game, girly," Chef replied seriously.

"Oh, right. You got busted helping DJ last season! Shame really, because I have connections in the TV world. And I've always thought you'd be _great_ on your own show! Chris is just holding you back." Chef's eyes widened from the offer given to him.

Alejandro and Cody sat in economy class comforting a depressed Tyler. His head was down and his arms hanged in front of him. "Cheer up dude!" Cody told the lamenting jock optimistically. "Sierra is gonna fix up your lady issues. Trust me."

* * *

"Yeah...never really got to tell Sierra," Cody laughed awkwardly in the confessional. "I tried but the moment I said the word _'relationship issue'_ she went _berserk_!"

* * *

"I dunno man," Tyler murmured. "Lindsay's last words to me was to win the money for us. Now that she's gone..."

"Stay _strong_ amigo!" Alejandro said to motivate him as he stood up from the bench. He placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "Look how far you have gone! And it is a bit embarrassing to say this but..." The Spaniard gulped loudly. "I could not have gotten this far without you."

A smile appeared in Tyler's face. "You serious?" He asked in a more cheerful voice. "Ha. Wow." Cody gave a thumbs up to Alejandro.

"And to make sure we all get far, we must make an alliance together. We will be _kings_ when we reach the final three!"

"I'm up for it," Cody agreed immediately.

"Heck yeah!" Tyler exclaimed. "In one condition though. I don't get to be the queen." The Spaniard rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Now that I have Tyler and Cody's votes, I have control of _half_ the game!" Alejandro explained in the confessional smugly. "The only flaw in the plan is that Noah or Courtney will try to undo what I have done. I'll worry about that later."

* * *

The scene flashed to the six contestants and Chris standing in front of a gigantic wall that looks as if it went for miles.

The Great Wall of China.

"_Ni hao_," Chris greeted them in Mandarin. "Welcome to China! A vast country rich in history, culture, innovation and delicious sauces. Our first challenge is torn from the pages of a rich history. In eight million B.C Qing Ding San led a battalion of donkey warriors down this very great wall."

"Eight million B.C?" Noah interrupted him. "I'm pretty sure it was made around 200 B.C."

Chris angrily crossed his arms. "Whatev. I only get paid to talk, not research. Anyway, we've provided a selection of vehicles to race to our mystery destination." A camera panned over above the Great Wall displaying wooden slippers, a pogo stick, a donkey, a rickshaw, a tricycle, a bicycle and a skateboard. "Their first come, first serve. It's the Chinese way."

"Ready?" The contestants prepared themselves. "Set. Go!" The teenagers plus Blaineley ran towards the Great Wall of China. Chris suddenly clicked his fingers and opened his mouth. "Oh, wait! I forgot about the..._Nah_. Forget it. I guess it'll be more _interesting_ not to warn them."

Alejandro, Cody and Tyler were at the front of the pack. "You two must find other means of transport," The Spaniard told his allies. "I'll take the skateboard!"

"_Rickshaw_?" Cody asked Tyler.

"Rickshaw," Tyler nodded his head.

"Ha, not on _my_ watch!" Blaineley said threateningly behind them.

* * *

"I would like to send a shoutout to my personal trainer Bunny for making me do all those sprints," Blaineley said in the confessional. "You rule! Sorry for calling you a waste of skin. That was just the _adrenaline_ talking."

* * *

"Girl, your breath smells worse than a worn out sock in the gym!" Tyler complained, blocking his nostrils with his fingers. Blaineley screamed a war cry and slapped Tyler in the face. He was sent tumbling down the track.

* * *

"Also big-ups to my hand-to-hand combat instructor Butchy!" Blaineley continued from her previous confessional. "You are _not_ a 'roid-monkey no matter what I said!"

* * *

Courtney noticed Noah drastically behind her, with Tyler rolling towards him. "Hurry up!" She shouted at him.

"Don't worry about me!" Noah replied, panting between words. "Just keep going!"

"Your loss." Courtney sprinted away as Tyler finally stopped beside Noah.

"Need hel-" Noah was about to ask, but shook his head. He abandoned the injured jock at the bottom and continued the challenge. Alejandro noticed this act by briefly looking back. He grinned wickedly.

At the top of the Great Wall, Blaineley jumped inside the rickshaw first, much to Cody's annoyance. "Okay. Come and get me alliance buddy!" She said out loud. "Oops. What I mean is if any of you would still like to be in an alliance with me, feel free to pull! I'm a true size zero, F.Y.I."

Alejandro finally reached the skateboard with Cody beside him. "You can take that bicycle if you want," The former told his ally, pointing at the two-wheeled vehicle near him. Before Cody could even touch it, Courtney pushed him away and took the bike for herself.

"Adios _losers_!" She teased as she pedalled away.

"Oh come on!" Cody said angrily, stomping the floor.

"_I'm available_," Blaineley sang, gesturing Cody to pull the rickshaw for her.

"Uh...I'll just take the tricycle," Cody said as he walked towards the vehicle, ignoring the adult's pleas.

"Interesting choice," Alejandro told Cody. "Care for a race?" The Spaniard stepped on the back of the skateboard and it flew to his hands.

"Ha! You're on Al!" Cody mounted his tricycle and he pedalled as fast as he could. Alejandro smiled devilishly as his ally passed by him.

* * *

"I forgot to mention to him that I won a gold medal at the South American Skate Olympics," Alejandro boasted in the confessional.

* * *

Noah finally reached the top of the Great Wall, wiping off beads of sweat from his forehead. He noticed Blaineley relaxing inside the rickshaw. She was filing her fingernails mindlessly and said to Noah, "Came late to the party, huh?"

"Your point is?" The braniac snarled as he walked towards the donkey. "At least I'm not slacking off on the couch until the next day because of a hangover after binge drinking."

"Oh Noah. Quick with the cynical remarks, slow with the running."

"Thanks for reminding me about my priorities." Noah mounted the donkey and kicked its hind legs. The donkey neighed and bursted into a sprint towards the finish line.

Tyler was the final person to reach the top, moments after Noah left. Like before, Blaineley was the only one there. "Say Tyler, about your popularity," She bargained. "Let me just say that you will score some big points with the industry if you offer me your help. How does that sound?"

"Nah," The jock answered. "I'm good."

"Are you serious? Don't you care about fame? Or that you're one of the least popular a Total Drama contestant to date?"

"The competish is more important." Tyler picked up the pogo stick and practised jumping. "Well, have fun sitting down and doing nothing." He bounced his way to victory.

* * *

"He refused to go viral internationally just so that he can win this scam-of-a-show?" Blaineley recounted in the confessional. "Talk about _crazy_."

* * *

Cody and Alejandro were side-by-side as they approached the end of the race. Their faces shined with competitiveness and joy. "Come on dude!" Cody said to Alejandro. "Your lagging behind. Can't keep up?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" Alejandro replied. He suddenly picked up speed and confidently passed Cody. A small mine was placed in front of them. Alejandro performed an ollie over it and continue to skate with ease.

"How'd you _do_ that?" Cody gasped.

"Yo!" A voice called from above. Chris McLean was driving a helicopter and watched the challenge from the sky. "Want to know what else the Chinese invented?" This was enough to distract Cody and made him ride on top of the mine.

Tyler was having a hard time bouncing with the pogo stick when a large explosion boomed not too far away from him. A mushroom cloud dispersed and Cody's scream could be heard. "Woo!" Tyler shouted enthusiastically. "Extra points for taking the _extreme_ road!" He fist pumped the air and accidentally lost his balance, toppling over the wall.

As Alejandro rode his skateboard, he was shocked to see that Cody caught up with him again. The front of his body was blackened. "_Thanks_ for reminding me about the mine!" He said sarcastically.

"Glad to see you're okay," Alejandro tried to change the subject. Cody just glared at him. "Uh...look it's Courtney!" He pointed at the Type A adolescent cycling in front of them. She turned around and blew a raspberry. "How about you vent your anger against _her_?"

"Cody? Angry?" Courtney teased. "Ha! I'd like to see that happen!"

Cody put his head down in shame. "Don't let her put you down," Alejandro advised his ally. "Prove to her that you're just as strong as her!"

This was enough to motivate Cody. He pedalled as fast as he could until he bypassed her. Courtney was surprised by this act and tried to do the same. "You think you can best me?" She told Cody once she was beside him. "Not in a million years."

They did not realise that there was another mine in front of them. They both rode over it at the same time and they flew upwards. Chris was above them when it happened and quickly lowered the helicopter's altitude. The two teenagers barely missed the chopping propellers. They conveniently landed just in front of the finish line, winning the race.

"Looks like we got two people who made it!" Chris exclaimed with a megaphone. "But will anyone else do the same? There's more to come right here on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama," Chris said beside the finish line. Cody and Courtney stood a few paces beside him, blackened and angry from their explosive accident. "Where our contestants are in a mega tough race down the Great Wall of China."

"So who finished the race first?" Courtney asked impatiently. "Don't you have a photo finish or something?"

"Yeah..._kinda_ lied about the who race schtick." Chris rubbed his head awkwardly. "No prize for winning. Basically, whoever crossed the finish line before the gong rings," The camera zoomed out and revealed a brass gong not too far away from them. "gets to join me for a special lunch! A.K.A, the next part of the competish."

"Oh come on!" Cody whined. "So I beat Courtney for nothing?"

"Who said you beat me?" Courtney argued. Before she could say another line the sound of clanging metal startled them. Alejandro finally crossed the finish line with his bicycle, ringing his bell.

"Excellent job Cody!" He lied to him. "Did you manage to defeat Courtney?"

"It wasn't a race," Cody informed his ally. "So I got blown up twice for _nothing_."

"It could have been worse."

Clopping could be heard behind Alejandro. He quickly sidestepped away to allow Noah to pass the finish line with his donkey. "Fifth place?" The braniac spat. "_Great_."

"Not a race," Chris told him briefly. "No prizes whatsoever."

"What do you mean by fifth place?" Cody asked Noah, looking confused. "There's only four of us."

"Forgive me, I'm awfully quiet when I'm relaxing in cloud nine," A familiar feminine voice said tauntingly. Blaineley was reading a newspaper in her rickshaw a few metres away from the gong, surprisingly unseen from the others. "I had the _greatest_ tour ever! The little villages, the rice paddies. I even did a little shopping!" She lifted up two paper bags to show off.

"But...who _pulled_ you?" Alejandro asked, puzzled.

"Oh, a good reporter _never_ reveals her sources!"

A quick transition displayed Chef Hatchet inside a restaurant, lying on a table and panting heavily. "If she's a size zero, I'm the emperor of China!" He quipped.

"Okay people, it's time for the next challenge!" Chris announced to the five contestants. He wielded a gong beater and smashed it against its partner.

"Tyler hasn't crossed yet!" Cody told the host.

"Well sucks to be him then."

The five qualifying contestants were now inside a restaurant and sat across a wide table. Chris stood in front of them, facing the camera. "To win today, you will have to eat more than everybody else at this totally awesome Chinese restaurant!"

"Who _doesn't_ love wontons?" Cody interrupted. "Last New Years, I ate about a thousand of-"

"Except that this is the worlds most _authentic_ Chinese restaurant. You'll be enjoying _real_ street food delicacy!" Alejandro was struck with worry by Chris's words. "Deep-fried grass hoppers, blended cockroaches-" Alejandro was about to throw up, but contained it in his system.

"Anything wrong, _iron stomach_?" Noah teased him.

"I'm fine!" The Spaniard lied. "Where I come from we eat barbecued guinea pig. This is..._nothing_."

"Your body says otherwise."

* * *

"I've been dreading the eating competition," Alejandro lamented in the confessional. "Because my body is my temple, and what temple keeper would contaminate this?" He ripped off his shirt, revealing his chiseled body. He waved his pectorals charmingly.

* * *

"I'M HERE!" A voice shouted near them. Tyler ran and stood beside Chris. His clothes were torn and his face was bruised. "What'd I miss?"

"What on _earth_ happened to you?" Cody asked him in horror. "Your face is all jacked up!"

* * *

"Yeah, well when I fell some giant Chinese dudes came up and put me in some carriage." Tyler said in the confessional, using his hands to gesture the incident. "They tied me up and yelled at me for no reason and I was just like, _calm down brah!_ For like a few minutes I was getting yelled at and punched until they started getting shot with real guns! There were guys wearing tracksuit clothes like mine and then they stole me from the first bunch of Chinese dudes! I think they thought I was one of them because after hearing them complain they let me go in some weird neighbourhood. I found my way back afterwards. Man, _weirdest_ experience ever!"

* * *

"Sorry Tyler, but since you came late you can't compete," Chris notified the jock.

"I'm getting benched?" Tyler complained as he sat away from the others. "Dang it."

"Okay then. Back to the challenge. Each of you have to eat a bowl of delicious food, opening your mouth to prove it went down. If you're last to finish, or you puke, you go sit with Tyler on the loser bench."

"Benchwarmers aren't losers," The jock argued.

Chef Hatchet appeared with a tray of grotesque food. It was a cube-shaped meat inside a bowl. Out of the five meals, one of them looked more exotic than the others. Chef handed each contestants the food, specifically providing Blaineley with the unique one. He nodded his head towards her, signifying their alliance.

"Looks simply _scrumptious_ Chef!" The adult contestants said, oblivious that it is giving away her alliance.

"Lucky for me, I have a strong stomach!" Courtney boasted. Noah raised his eyebrow at her comment.

"Listen up Courtney," Noah whispered to her. "If I can't finish my food you have to eat it for me. Before you ask why, it's because if I don't win immunity, Alejandro will _skin_ me alive."

"Alright, fine," Courtney agreed silently. "But you owe me later."

A bell ringed, signaling another song. "Allow me to begin today's number," Chris volunteered.

* * *

A Chinese Lesson [Pt 1] ft. Alejandro, Blaineley, Chris, Cody, Courtney and Noah

Chris: (Wears authentic Chinese clothing) _A little Chinese lesson for youuu. Manman chi means enjoy your meal!_

Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, Courtney and Noah: (Floats mid-air as a table with their food slides from the bottom) _Manman chi it's no raw deallllll._

Alejandro: (Setting back to restaurant and looks at food with concern) _Is it expired veal?_

* * *

"It's donkey meat!" Chris told him. "Local delicacy."

All of the contestants but Blaineley shuddered. In fact, she was the first to finish. "Mmm! This is _delicious_!" She said happily as she opened her mouth.

Noah looked at his food with concern. "If this is the same donkey that I rode, then I'm sorry," He mumbled to himself as he ate it. He cringed, but he managed to open his mouth.

Courtney ate her meal with little trouble, yelling, "Done!" when she was finished and opened her mouth afterwards. Cody and Alejandro were the final contestants left. The former continued to chew, but the latter ended up vomiting on the table, losing the challenge.

"Really dude?" Chris told him. "Sorry Alejandro, but your going to the loser bench!" Alejandro mumbled in Spanish angrily and sat beside Tyler. The jock patted his friend's back.

The next meal Chef served them was a bowl of giant grubs. He made sure to provide Blaineley with a noticeable bowl of spaghetti. "Smells _delicious_ Chef!" Blaineley told her ally again. He winked back at her.

* * *

A Chinese Lesson [Pt 2] ft. Blaineley, Chris, Cody, Courtney and Noah

Chris: (Same as before) _Manman chi means bon appetiiiiiite._

Blaineley, Cody, Courtney and Noah: (Same as before) _Manman chi what do we have to eaaaat?_

Cody: (Setting back to restaurant and shudders from looking at the food) _It's still moving its feet!_

* * *

"Did you even bother _cooking_ it?!" Cody continued.

"Live mealworms!" Chris explained. "Local delicacy."

Like before, Everyone cringed except Blaineley, who ate her meal with ease. "Wow Chef! _Five stars_!" She complimented him.

"How are you enjoying it?!" Alejandro asked Blaineley suspiciously.

"You think something's going on, huh? Says the guy who can't even eat donkey meat." She opened her mouth to prove that she ate her food.

Noah tried to pick one of the mealworms up but almost vomited. In a flash, Courtney quickly stole his meal and stuffed it in her mouth before anyone else could see. "Oh, uh, done!" Noah told Chris, opening his mouth.

After Courtney swallowed Noah's food she had to binge through her own. Luckily she was able to finish before Cody, saying, "Done!"

"Cody, you're out!" Chris notified him as he was still chewing on his food. "Loser bench!" Cody couldn't hold his stomach and accidentally vomited on the host's face. He apologised to him before sitting beside Alejandro.

"Okay, now that our whole alliance is here, why don't we discuss who to vote off next?" Alejandro whispered to Tyler and Cody.

"I honestly don't really care," Cody replied. "I was too focused on wanting Sierra out, I forgot about everyone else."

"Shush!" Tyler yelled at them, grabbing the others attention. "They're going to sing!" Noah and Courtney shared quick glances with one another.

* * *

A Chinese Lesson [Pt 3] ft. Blaineley, Chris, Courtney and Noah

Chris: (Same as before) _Manman chi don't get the squirrrrrrrts!_

Blaineley, Courtney and Noah: (Same as before. The bowls are filled with tentacles, an eyeball and a beige substance, except for Blaineley's, whose bowl is a sundae) _Manman chi we'd rather eat our shirrrrrrrts!_

Alejandro: Wait, stop!

* * *

"Doesn't Blaineley's food look strikingly different from the others?" Alejandro asked the host.

"Oh shut up!" Blaineley stopped him. "You're just jealous that you're the first to be eliminated in a competition, isn't it? I've seen people like you before. Standing all _high_ and _mighty_ until one day, someone overshadows you and your life _shatters_ into pieces!"

"What does that have to do with anything?! Chris, I demand that something must be done with her!"

"Fiiiine," Chris moaned. "Blaineley, swap your bowl with Noah." The braniac lazily did it for her. "And to speed things up a little bit, the first person to finish their meal gets invincibility and cannot be voted off. They also get to take a person of their choice up to first class with them! Now let's get this done."

* * *

A Chinese Lesson [Pt 4] ft. Blaineley, Chris, Courtney and Noah

Blaineley, Courtney and Noah: (Same as before. Blaineley sings very worriedly) _Manman chi manman chiiiii._

Chris: _Who's gonna win out of these threeeeee? Manman chi manman_...huh? (Blaineley vomits instantly and Courtney gags and tries to contain her puke. Noah happily eats his sundae)

_Noah's won the game I see. He flies first class for freeeeee!_

* * *

Inside the plane, Cody and Noah waited by the bathroom door. "How long does it take for Tyler to pee?" Cody asked the braniac.

"I dunno, I guess getting ambushed by a Chinese mafia _really_ twists your bladder," Noah replied, receiving a laugh. "Okay, listen up dude. You have to vote Alejandro off with me."

"Huh? Why?"

"He's _not_ who he seems. He's a-"

"Hello, my _friends_!" Alejandro suddenly popped up. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "You know the last time I saw you two together, there was an intimate moment shared." Noah and Cody scratched their heads nervously.

"I'm just...gonna go," Cody said awkwardly, leaving the two together. Noah glared at Alejandro irritatedly.

* * *

"Nothing is more repelling than an embarrassing memory," Noah grumbled in the confessional. "To a teenager, at least. I know what that slimy eel is doing. He's trying to stop me from interacting with Cody. And...it worked."

* * *

Blaineley was walking by the cafeteria when she noticed Alejandro loitering beside the wall. "What do you want you _loud-mouthed_ imbecile?" She insulted him.

"Look, I apologise for ratting you out," Alejandro told her. "To make it up for you, I will vote for whoever you wish to eliminate."

"Then you will have a _blast_ voting yourself off!"

"Okay, understandable. But you've seen how I play. It boosts ratings Blaineley! Think about how drastic the effects will be if I'm eliminated. Total Drama will plummet to the ground, and _you_ will be responsible for it." Blaineley tried to argue but Alejandro cut her short. "I know what your thinking. _Who cares if this show rots to the ground_? Well I don't think the TV industry would appreciate such a popular show cancelled because of a woman's immature behaviour."

"So what you're trying to say is-"

"Vote off the _least_ popular contestant." Alejandro raised his hand for a handshake. Blaineley grinned and accepted it.

* * *

"Of course I can just use Tyler and Cody to eliminate Blaineley, but I find her more useful than the jock," Alejandro explained in the confessional. "She has inside dirt on the show. Much more useful than that stupid notepad Courtney has."

* * *

In the elimination ceremony sat the six-soon-to-be-five contestants. The votes have already been casted, and Chris was stating the votes loudly.

"Blaineley."

"Tyler."

"Alejandro."

"Tyler."

"Alejandro."

"The final vote goes to..." Tyler was shaking and closing his eyes, whereas Alejandro looked bored.

"Tyler!" The host provided the jock with the parachute. "Sorry dude, _out_ you go!"

"Wha-bu-wait-uh," Tyler stuttered, walking up the door. "I thought-"

"No one knows what you're saying dude," Chris interrupted him.

"Well, laters, I guess," Tyler said his final words. He jumped out of the plane and let out a scream of enthusiasm. The door was shut and the room was filled with silence.

"So, Noah, who do _you_ choose to lounge with in first class?" Chris asked the winner.

"Hmm...tempting," Noah said as he tapped his chin and thought of his choice. "But, I think the person who _deserves_ it the most would be Alejandro."

"What?" Alejandro and Courtney said in unison.

"I'll keep my enemies closer."

The camera panned to Chris. "Five contestants. One million dollars and a whole bunch of world left to mess up! Join us next time on Total! Drama! World Tour!"

* * *

**So originally I was going to go with the whole budget problem in the episode and force Chris to kick off Tyler to stop paying for his injuries. Then I felt that it would be pretty unfair and it didn't affect any other plots (Like Harold in TDI to get back at Duncan and somewhat Lindsay in TDA) , so I spent a bit more time fixing that. At least I can use this extra plot line for another episode.**

**I also thought about bringing Tyler to the final two, but I scrapped it for two reasons. One is a spoiler, and the other is because he'll probably fall inside the volcano. :/**

**Votes:**

**Tyler: Alejandro, Cody and Blaineley (Alejandro convinced the other two to vote for Tyler)**

**Alejandro: Noah and Courtney (Obvious)**

**Blaineley: Tyler (Could have also been Courtney, but I felt that this would be more reasonable)**


End file.
